The Girl Without a Village
by Henupenko
Summary: "We above all, who by grace learned in your immaculate Kingdom, cherish the art of governing all peoples with equity. Our loyalty is an imitation of yours; modeled on your grand purpose, a testament to the only Supreme Being; and as so far as we follow you do we excel all other nations." Set 10 years after Volume 10.
1. The Harvest to Come

It Takes a Village

…

…

The sun had descended once more. Beneath the horizon, it sank and disappeared from the heavens. Left in its place lingered the myriad of stars blanketing the midnight sky. Dark clouds billowed in the distance, but for now, their reach was inconsequential to those sleeping comfortably in their beds.

Carne lay in a peaceful silence.

Crickets serenaded the darkness to be still. The wind sighed through the trees and set the grass to rustle across the plains.

Like tombstones, many buildings were sacredly quiet. There was no noise coming from within their chambers that signaled the presence of life. The sounds of conversation, the clatter of bodies shuffling about, and the clamor one would expect from the congregation of the living remained elusive, but not entirely.

For in the periphery of Carne, stood a single house rebellious to the callings of sleep, and how defiant it was.

It was a relatively small home, made to serve the needs of one and only one. Though it was two stories tall it did not impose against the landscape; rather it hugged the edge of the Great Forest of Tob with great care. Outside the perimeter wall, it stubbornly refused to blend with the society of the interior.

A single window lay open for the world to peer inside, while the magic of continual light bathed the space in a soft glow. A voice could be heard echoing against the walls. One that was calming, soothing, and tempting to the ears and minds of men.

"—You are the fairest ornament of all the realms; you are the almighty God of all the world, to which all other beings rightfully look up to with reverence because they recognize that your august person is of the most divine. That which your omnipotence has now deemed proper to demonstrate through us exceeds all incredible acts since time immemorial. We above all, who by grace learned in your immaculate Kingdom, cherish the art of governing all peoples with equity. Our loyalty is an imitation of yours; modeled on your grand purpose, a testament to the only Supreme Being; and as so far as we follow you do we excel all other nations."

Nemu Emmot's rosy lips turned upward into a radiant smile. Her dark eyes were soft and moist as she gazed upon her appearance. The reflection bearing testimony to her declaration was that of a beautiful young woman. A formal dress embellished her form in a soothing sea of white. Pure and alluring, the opulent attire gently aligned with her curves while her chestnut hair cascaded elegantly across the exposed flesh of her upper back. A warmth spread from her ample bosom in admiration of the gift she had received.

In all of Carne, there was no one more captivating than her.

—Safe for one.

"~Well now, you've gotten really good at making me look bad. Nemu-chan, a simple thank you would have been enough. Now, what am I going to tell Ainz-sama when I can't repeat everything you just said?"

The girl in question continued to be entranced by her image in the mirror.

She had devoted many years to becoming what she was today. The hunger within could not be satiated. Even now, her progress only increased her longing for that which she desired most. Nothing had quenched her wanting. Her mind had grown sharp, her body had blossomed, and the depths of her eyes only ran deeper than ever before.

Nemu carefully traced the corners of her lips, very much enjoying the creamy delicacy of her skin. Still, her mind was keen not to let her guest go unattended.

"Lupusregina-san, I would be more than happy to repeat myself for you. Though, with what I gave you that shouldn't pose a problem. Your concern is fictitious at best."

Another beautiful individual stood carefree in the small quarters. Her attire was best befitting that of a maid, and, indeed, she was one of the highest qualified in said field. Though the two beings shared a beauty unrivaled within Carne, they were each of different essence. One was the product of many sacrifices, of much dedication and strife. A beauty that had been molded by hands once dirtied and soiled by the grime of the earth. Nature and careful nurturing had yielded high achievements, but even so, a touch of the magical arts had also played a role, be it a minute one.

The other was the result of spontaneous creation, carefully designed but never toiled into perfection. A beauty that simply was.

"You sure you don't need this thing for tomorrow? Then again, seeing you embarrass yourself could be fun too…"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I've engraved all of which you just heard to heart. You'll have to find someone else to indulge your fetish tomorrow. I only ask that you remember what the occasion represents for me, less you go overboard."

Nemu offered the maid a soft smile. Her dark eyes looked into the mirror to observe her guest's reaction behind her.

"Ah, there is that I suppose. Anyhow, what you said was great and all, but is it alright?" Inquired the maid playfully. In her hand was a parchment of paper that waved effortlessly with a light flick of her wrist. Her gaze was dull and relaxed, indicative to Nemu that she was bored and itching to find a victim for her propensities.

A couple of seconds passed in silence as the heteromorphic creature glossed over that which was inscribed on the parchment once more. "There's a lot written down here. None of it makes sense to me either~su. Still, to think you put this much thought into it. Say, did Nfirea and En-chan help you write this stuff?" There was a hint of disbelief in her voice…as well as something edging dangerously close to an accusation.

Not a second had passed before Nemu snatched the article from Lupusregina's hands. There was no resistance from the member of the Pleiades; rather her mocking smile illustrated that she was pleased with the young girl's reaction; her words had successfully disrupted the trance of the other.

For her part, Nemu attempted not to fall into any further provocation, but the smug look on Lupusregina's face made the task of doing so painfully tempting. In the end, she gave in to her impulses. "No, you're mistaken. The words I uttered just now were entirely my own. My sister's family had no part in any of it. I might come off as repetitive, but I ask that you, dear friend, please remember to mention that if you ever do decide to deliver my letter to Ainz-sama."

"Hmph, what's with all the mistrust suddenly Nemu-chan? ~I thought we were closer than this," she exclaimed in an exaggerated tone of voice while fabricating an expression that meant to portray her alleged disbelief. Nonetheless, her beauty was still left unblemished in the eyes of the young girl in front of her.

"Sometimes I wonder about that. After all, you are inclined to side with my sister and her husband more often than not."

"Of course! En-chan has all those goblins at her command!"

"You're lying is atrocious. The goblins pose no threat to you, and sister would never dare to order that harm befall upon you, let alone permit the thought to cross her mind."

Lupusregina allowed a fake smile to adorn her lips. "So good! For someone to know me so well. But, you forgot the most important thing of all~su."

"...Which is?"

"En-chan and I are close friends~su. Also, compared to her, Nemu-chan only has her looks and a gob or two. Ah, and I guess those followers of yours could be of some use as well."

Nemu clasped the side of her head much like one would in anticipation of a migraine. A wretched emotion coursed through her, a feeling similar to how one would feel when reminded of an inconvenient truth.

Meanwhile, Lupusregina hummed merrily to herself as she once again looked over the text absentmindedly.

The younger Emmot didn't appreciate the sound effects.

"Having all those goblins monitor me day in and day out is infuriating, not to mention exhausting. Agu and his kin might not be slaves to my sister's will, but his behavior is still only slightly better than that of a mere child infatuated with her authority. The only respite I have is within the confines of this house, and much to your chagrin, you're the only individual whom I trust not to tell my sister that which she need not know. As long as you continue to honor that I care not for the nature of your relationship with her. I understand that my value is comparatively low…but as long as I have Ainz-sama's blessing I can continue to—"

Suddenly, Nemu felt a cold shiver travel down her spine as the battle maid took hold of her shoulders and leaned her head inward to rest just behind her ear.

She was dangerously close.

So close, in fact, that her breath tickled the nape of her neck. Goosebumps immediately spread throughout the exposed flesh as the temperature in the vicinity turned cold and foreboding. A sinister pressure filled the air like a maelstrom of death.

"Poor Nemu-chan, you're not going to piss yourself again, are you?"

Sharp nails dug slowly into the girl's shoulders, eliciting a small measure of pain. If not for the magical properties of the dress, she may have gone into a deeper panic.

"When you talk like that it makes me want to kill you. So try your best not to upset me too much. Though, if you feel like you're getting left out, you and I can have a moment to share things with one another without En-chan finding out," she whispered, her voice transitioning from one of a harbinger of malicious intent to purely seductive. "Why don't we talk about your secrets again, hm? I bet Nfirea would love to know the role the Harvest Maiden had in the old goat's death."

The sound of paper being crunched up echoed throughout the room. Out of distraught the young maiden had crushed it under the force of her nimble fingers.

A cold sweat threatened to surface over Nemu's flawless skin. The fear she felt at this moment was very much real. If not for the fact that she was familiar with Lupusregina's character better than most, then perhaps she would have fainted in light of the immense pressure. Even so, she could feel her legs grow weak and her heart race. Quickly, she glanced at her reflection once more and focused solely on the white dress that now belonged to her. It was impossible to measure its value in gold or any other precious metal.

 _…My dear Lord Ainz._

With that name securely at the tip of her sharp tongue, Nemu carefully stepped forward, leaving Lupusregina effectively out of arms reach. The young Emmot inhaled deeply, and the mirror in front of her revealed a person not seen by many.

As if a spell had dissipated, the red-headed maid returned to her usual and joyful self. "Ah, Nemu-chan, how scary! I know you don't like my pranks all that much, but there's no need to go that far~su. What would Enri say if she saw you like this, I wonder?"

"…You're terrible; you know that?"

Seeing her guest finally relax gave Nemu the reassurance that she needed. Visibly, her shoulders sagged, and her eyes softened with regained vitality.

"Please don't talk about such things so freely like that. I…I rather not discuss such matters."

"Welp, I'll let you be this time, only because it would break Enri's heart to hear the truth~."

The younger Emmot was about to reply when a knock suddenly came from the front door.

Nemu furrowed her brows as she guessed the possible identity of their uninvited guest.

 _At this late hour_ , she questioned, hoping that it was merely a trick of the wind.

Safe for the goblin guards that patrolled the dirt roads and Carne's immediate perimeter, there were very few who one would expect to be awake. The Death Knight assigned to protect her lurked in the darkness nearby; however, it would not act without any imminent danger to her safety. Furthermore, it wouldn't do something so out of place for such a powerful being as to knock politely on her door if it truly thought her well being to be in jeopardy. No, it couldn't have been the Death Knight.

"—Haha, aren't you going to answer it? I'm not your maid you know?"

Nemu offered her guest a surprised look before she realized who it was. That malicious intent of Lupusregina was surely capable of arousing suspicion from the goblins standing outside.

"Tch, this is what happens when you let your sadistic tendencies get the better of you," she warned, though there was no edge in her voice.

"It's a hobby~su. Besides, you should put that body of yours to good use and stop hoarding it all for yourself. Yup, this is a perfect opportunity, and a gob has his needs too."

Lupusregina enjoyed the look of pure disgust that manifested on the girl's face.

"I'd rather eat horse shit," quickly replied Nemu. However, she instantly covered her mouth. The window was open, but she did not dread that her voice would carry over outside. The house they stood in secretly employed the effects of a few magic items. One of which guarded against eavesdropping, so even if the window was open, so long as the door remained shut no one could listen in on the discussion—at least, not in any discerning detail. Still, the items had their limitations, and the heteromorphic being's malicious pressure was far too powerful to conceal within the confines of the walls.

Because of this, she hadn't moved to cover her mouth out of fear. Rather, she never meant to articulate those words openly. It was undignified and repulsive to feel such words grace her tongue. So for the second time that night, she glared at Lupusregina for making her lose her composure.

"Nemu-san! Are you alright!?" The voice from the other side of the door sounded genuinely concerned. A frantic knocking accompanied the question.

"He sounds terrified that he may lose his maiden, haha!"

"…If you don't wish for them to see you, now would be a good time to leave," urged Nemu, both for the maid's convenience and her own piece of mind, "and please refrain from making such crude jokes in the future."

"Nah, and I'll stick around for a little bit longer if that's okay with you."

 _As if I could make you leave_ , silently begrudged Nemu while taking her time to answer the door.

Typically, she would have simply ordered that they let her be, but after witnessing Lupusregina's aura first hand, she thought it prudent to show them that she was unharmed. For if not, they may as well rush to get her sister and the other goblins; or worse: they could knock down the door and with their dirty feet trample all over her pristine quarters.

The door opened momentarily, and three goblins stood near the entrance. At the head stood Agu, the hobgoblin that her sister and brother-in-law had rescued all those years ago. True to his race, he had grown considerably taller than the rest of the other goblins, to the point to which he was slightly taller than even her. Though he and his fellow tribesman were more or less free to do as they wished with their lives, they had all insisted to Enri that they remain a part of Carne's security force. Naturally, their bodies had never atrophied from that of a soldier's. Agu especially was muscular and no longer the vulnerable child he had once been. Of course, compared to the goblins in Enri's army, he was still considered weak.

Behind him stood two of his tribesman, or perhaps they were descendants, possibly even his children?

Nemu didn't know nor care, however. All she saw was that these goblins were well equipped with leather armor, shields, and swords while small composite bows lay strapped on their backs. A fiery determination was present in their eyes, but it quickly dissipated upon seeing her form.

Nemu didn't fault them for the surprise looks on their faces. She knew herself to be quite beautiful and would have been unsettled to a degree if they couldn't even recognize something so self-evident. Still, while Agu looked passed her shoulder to glance at the waving Lupusregina, was it all right for the other two to eye her figure so openly?

"How'ya doing? Did you three strong goblins come all this way to greet me? I'm flattered!"

"L-Lupusregina-san…"

"That's my name! Oh, isn't it cold outside? Come on in! We just had a little girl's chat is all."

The three goblins stood motionless. They were apparently expecting an entirely different sort of encounter. In light of this confusion, the two goblins of shorter stature looked to Agu for instruction.

"Ah, no, that is, we thought Nemu-san might have been in trouble…"

Unsure of what exactly was happening anymore, Agu spoke with little to no confidence.

"You see, we thought we sensed something wrong coming from inside."

"Don't be silly, Agu-san. There is nothing wrong here. Also, since my Death Knight hasn't come about, there shouldn't be any danger, right?" Nemu spoke in dulcet tones, making sure to offer all three of them a gentle smile.

She did not enjoy being watched over by the goblins. The only reason she had ceded to her sister's request to let Agu volunteer his time to check up on her was that his loyalty wasn't tied down like the rest of the goblins. That is, he could be manipulated far easier than all the rest, should the need ever present itself.

Of course, one could argue that with the Death Knight on standby, such altruism on his part was unwarranted, if not outright laughable.

"R-right…yes, I guess that's true. Sorry for the inconvenience, Nemu-san."

"None at all, it is quite reassuring to know that I have such attentive protectors but within arms reach. Though I have caused you much trouble, I insist that you cease your watch and return to your own homes and get some well-deserved rest. Tomorrow is a grand day for me, and for all of you as well. It would be good for all of us if we rested before hand."

Agu nodded and seemed to relax, seeing that there was no danger finally. Still, he eyed Lupusregina carefully once more for good measure. Both females did not miss this gesture, but neither of them paid any heed to it. Nemu understood that the goblins were weary of the battle maid. Her tendency to appear out of the blue without prior warning was something she at times heard the demi-humans complain about in secret. Unlike the other residents of Carne, they were capable of realizing that Lupusregina was more sinister in nature than she ever let in on. Combined with their loyalty and desire to protect Enri—and her property—it was natural to understand why they were so on guard whenever she showed up. The fact that Agu was skeptical was in part due to his time spent with the other goblins.

"That's right; tomorrow Nemu-chan initiates the commencement of the Harvest Festival~. Don't you think she's the most beautiful Harvest Maiden you've ever seen?"

Agu turned to look at Nemu once more at the maid's prompting.

"Y-yes…although, isn't Nemu-san the only Harvest Maiden?"

"Don't mind her, Agu-san, but you are correct. Because of Ainz Ooal Gown-sama's blessing, I can help those in the countryside obtain plentiful yields during their harvest seasons."

One of the smaller goblins spoke up in earnest, "Nemu-san is amazing!"

"Yes, we get plenty food because of you!" The other goblin offered his praise as well, not wishing to be left out.

Despite their harsh voices and poor pronunciation, Nemu smiled in response nonetheless, "I am glad you feel that way. But I digress, there will be many people present from across the countryside of the Sorcerous Kingdom tomorrow. Though it may seem rude of me not to offer you any food or drink, for your own sake, please take this maiden's advice and retire to your homes for the night. As your Harvest Maiden, I wish for everyone to enjoy the festivities to their fullest."

Agu appeared like he wanted to say something. Perhaps he wasn't convinced that everything was all right, but his inability to grasp the full extent of the situation made him uneasy and ultimately indecisive. After having bowed in respect to Nemu, the other goblins were already making their way down the dirt path. Only after a few seconds did they stop and realize that their leader was still standing in the middle of the doorway.

"Agu-san, is there something you would like to tell me? I am fatigued and wish to retire for the night, but if you have any lingering doubts, you have my invitation to share them with me."

"No, it's n-nothing. Forgive me for not responding sooner." Agu stared blankly at the girl for a second before eyeing the maid. "You should leave as well, Lupusregina-san. Nemu-san needs her rest."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. There are still a few things we need to discuss. I'll be sure to leave after that."

"Then, it's settled. Aug-san, I bid you goodnight," Nemu offered him a tired smile one last time.

Agu and the rest of the goblins left shortly afterward; but not before he stirred the courage to complement Nemu on her appearance and apologized once more for the misunderstanding.

After their departure, Nemu leaned against the closed door and sighed in relief as the cold sensation of the mahogany wood flooded into her body. What she had mentioned towards the end was not a lie. Fatigue was a familiar feeling for her at this time of the year. Also, she had little to no patience for Agu and his awkward demeanor. Above all, the doubtful look in his eyes made her sure of one thing. He was going to inform her sister of Lupusregina's presence, meaning that Enri would eventually try and bring it up in conversation in a casual manner.

"He's a sweet little errand boy, isn't he? He seems to delight in making sure sister's property is safe."

At times Nemu wished he had been left to die.

"Eh, that's your problem. Also, don't forget to live up to your end of the bargain. Ah, I almost forgot this," the maid swiftly snatched the parchment from Nemu's hands. The look on her face was telling that she didn't wish to spend her time here any longer.

"~Welp, I'll see you later."

With that Nemu was left alone in silence.

She stood against the doorframe for a while longer before returning to the full body mirror.

She was beautiful, a temptress to some and a maiden to many. Such titles brought her some measure of delight. Still, these were only stepping-stones.

One of her hands snaked towards her abdomen while gingerly feeling the natural contours of her form. The other caressed the flesh above her left breast as if grasping at her heart underneath. Her neck tilted slowly, and her eyes became moist with a forbidden desire. Everything that had transpired till now came to the forefront of her mind.

There was still much that needed to be done, too great a task for her to overcome alone.

So she breathed out the name of the only being she trusted, of the only one who was allowed to claim her heart.

Dark clouds billowed in the distance, and only at this moment, when Carne was lulled asleep, did her lips part and release that which she ached for in earnest.

In this night, she prayed to the only man she could entrust her mind, body, and soul without hesitation.

"…Please…make me a goddess."

…

…

I borrowed heavily from a letter that was written to the Eastern Roman Emperor Anastasius in Constantinople in 507 AD. Written specifically by Theoderic the Goth, once ruler of Italy, when I wrote Nemu's declaration in the beginning.

Credit must be given to the guy.

God bless.

-Henupenko


	2. The Old Gods

I don't own Overlord

...

...

* * *

Albedo stood alone in the mausoleum. Her face, like the rest of her body, was securely encased within the protective shielding bequeathed by her armor. The dim light of the corridor reflected majestically off the metal, granting her form a gentle splendor that almost seemed welcoming, even peaceful. It was like an invitation, almost, as if the chamber itself was beckoning for her to stay, to linger and shower due praise upon the forms perched high above.

Arranged masterfully by their own creator, the avatars of the forty Supreme Beings lay perfectly still, completely bereft of any motion, of any gestures of their own volition. They were crudely constructed, but the resemblance was impossible to miss. Granted, they were not the Supreme Beings, and no Guardian would ever believe otherwise. For it was a shared belief within the tomb that the Supreme Beings had vanished to an unknown world.

Even so…Albedo could hear them whisper, hear them grovel for that last morsel of meaning left to them in this secluded nether region within Nazarick. Was it the items they carried, perhaps, that gave rise to these voices? Or was there something else? Something in the manner in which they had been created that allowed these physical manifestations to foster the individual wills of the old masters? Is that where the voices were coming from?

 _How tiresome._ Albedo mused in silence.

In the beginning, it was arduous to discern their yearning, but now their voices rang clear in her mind. Now, she knew all too well what these things, these shells, these ghosts and voices from a forgone era sought.

Reverence.

They demanded reverence.

From her, the Guardians, and every other denizen of Nazarick…they _demanded_ reverence.

Albedo deemed it absurd, and she damned the day their voices became lucid. Who were _they_ to demand anything from her? She was the Guardian Overseer, the right hand of the one true Supreme Being, the betrothed of her beloved Momonga. She was destined to join him in an eternal covenant, one that would be forged out the flames of their love. All will bow before him, and she, as his wife and queen, will ensure that their joint reign will see no end. Her authority would be second to one and only one.

—But the fools were as persistent as they were impudent.

Whispers continued to enshroud the mausoleum…not as strong as before, but still present, still lingering and attempting to coax that subservient nature embedded into all their abandoned creations.

She could sense it; the impulse that all of the Guardians shared, a primal instinct that they all carried since their inception, one that both catered to their joy as servants, but also dealt out misery just the same if left untouched, if it remained unattended. In the same manner in which a neglected wound would fester, so too, did this urge to worship threaten tribulation if it was not appeased, for the gods did clamor for it, and they would not take such a rebuttal lightly.

No, they intended to have their revenge.

Fear would be the tip of the sword—the first punishment—followed closely by a gnawing desperation. Next, an unrelenting madness would ensue, one that neither abated nor relinquished its hold. Like a sickness, it would corrupt and destroy all creations that did not bend the knee to their masters. Worship was the nourishment of the old gods, and they meant to have it—at all costs, for they had designed them in such a way as to assure their dominance.

And yet…Albedo felt not fear, no compulsion nor desperation. All the distress that would have ensnared any of the other Guardians did not touch her even in the meekest of forms.

Instead, she felt the impulse to satiate their hunger diminish into the surrounding darkness of the mausoleum. For here, right now, in this time and place, only she stood proud and as calm as still water while they panicked before her unyielding figure.

They realized long ago that she was not shackled like the rest.

Beneath her helmet, Albedo couldn't help but smile at their dismay, at the progress she had made.

Long ago, a part of her craved to oblige their demands, to bend her knee and quench their appetite. At that time the impulse was stronger, for the golems did ever so resonate something deep inside her being—but to no avail. Though if another Guardian were to enter, the resemblance itself would suffice to entice them to genuflect, of that she was sure. The items that adorned each golem would only add to that itch.

 _I'm the only loyal servant in Nazarick._ She affirmed silently to herself.

Perhaps Pandora's Actor was an exception, but as a direct creation of Momonga such loyalty had been conveniently granted—never earned. Everyone else had to be carefully watched and kept in the dark regarding the true purpose behind her occasional departures from the tomb. Not even her sisters could know the whole truth. The quest to search for the Supreme Beings was information privy only to a few—and rightly so, she thought. If the denizens of Nazarick even so much as suspected that their makers were out and about in the world, the ramifications could be catastrophic to Momonga's rule.

The rest of the Guardians would not be able to ignore that impulse, that instinct would undoubtedly overwhelm them. Treachery would not come easy to any Guardian, Albedo knew, but she also understood that it wouldn't take much for them to arrive at a misconception. If, for example, someone as loyal as Demiurge thought that Ulbert Alain Odle was waiting for him out in the unknown, would he not disregard any orders from her to ignore such thoughts and abstain from pursuing his creator? Would he even listen to Momonga at that critical juncture?

She had decided that it was too risky. Until they could be completely neutralized she had to guide them clear of that impasse.

 _Fools_ , she cursed mentally while her ire began to rise, her thoughts couldn't they see the truth? Why was it so impossible for them to acknowledge the fact that all of the Supreme Beings had abandoned them without so much as a care? Momonga was the only one who truly ever loved them. He alone decided to remain and keep the madness far away from their minds. Or was it possible that they did not comprehend how Nazarick itself was spared the greatest of calamities by his refusal to cast the lot of them out as the other Supreme Beings had done? No, they were too entranced by his astounding presence to imagine it gone, let alone envision the chaos that would

Why couldn't they see the truth? Why was it so impossible for them to acknowledge the fact that all of the Supreme Beings had abandoned them without so much as a care? Momonga was the only one who truly ever loved them. He alone decided to remain and keep the madness far away from their minds. Or was it possible that they did not comprehend how Nazarick itself was spared the greatest of calamities by his refusal to cast the lot of them out as the other Supreme Beings had done? No, they were too entranced by his astounding presence to imagine it gone, let alone envision the chaos that would inevitably follow if such a day should come to pass. He alone was the pillar that kept purpose and meaning afloat, yet they wouldn't hesitate to fling his kindness back at his face if they believed him an impediment to the other Supreme Beings.

 _They are only as loyal as so far as they believe the rest of you to be gone._

A flash of deep-seated anger struck at the Overseer then. Her fingers curled into a fist before it lashed out spitefully against the wall. A boom echoed immediately afterward. The sound traveled throughout the length of the wide corridor before gradually dissipating into obscurity, followed by an eerie was no lasting impression of her hatred, only the golems bared witnessed to her inner turmoil, yet they stood as stoic as ever, completely silent.

There was no lasting impression of her hatred, only the golems bared witnessed to her inner turmoil, yet they stood as stoic as ever, completely silent.

Not even the whispers remained.

 _You fucking pieces of shit have no right to any of us. None of you are worthy to even stand within Nazarick. Everything belongs to my love now, as it was always meant to be. So beg all you want, imbeciles, I'll see to it that you're all forgotten soon enough._

Albedo fumed and the air around her swirled ominously, daring any of them to whisper otherwise.

A moment passed, and then another until the silence became deafening. She couldn't help but release a satisfied sigh.

"I expected more from you at least, Tabula Smaragdina," Albedo began softly, "but you were too much of a coward to even say farewell to your daughters, is your avatar not any less timorous?"

Again, nothing came from the golem, and when Albedo's eyes glowed between the slits of her helmet, as she stared it down in defiance, the stillness of it further fueled her animosity. She loathed her creator the most. His mistake was the greatest sin of them all.

The mere thought of it made her shudder and tremble in enmity.

 _If not for you my love…what would this fool have me be? Momonga-sama, only you have rights to my body…only you can claim me as yours._

Albedo gave silent thanks to her master, for it was he who had seen Tabula Smaragdina's error in her settings, and he who went out of his way to absolve her of said sin. She was destined to be by his side, not just as the Guardian Overseer, but as a partner of the most intimate sort. The fact that Tabula Smaragdina had made such a blunder infuriated her to no end. If not for Momonga's infinite wisdom, where would she be now, flawed as she had been before his kindness rectified her creator's idiocy?

…Still, at times she couldn't help but wonder if Tabula's mistake could be merely tallied to a momentary episode of incompetence. Momonga did regard him as a perfectionist, after all. Was there an underlying ploy behind such an error? Surely a blunder of such magnitude wouldn't go unnoticed…no, Tabula must have known. He knew. Yet, he didn't care. He left his daughter like that, broken, shameless, and utterly stripped bare of her essential worth.

 _Dirt…I loved you as a father and yet you left me sullied in dirt._

Was it negligence? Or did envy drive him to lunacy? Or was there an alternate motive, one she was failing to recognize?

The Overseer bit her tongue, stifling the desire to do away with the golem that stood as a testament to her ultimate disgrace. When she had first discovered this treachery, she had bathed and scrubbed her body down with an intense rigor that left her skin flushed and irritated. She wanted to cleanse herself of all the filth—of all the times his eyes rested on her form, of the times his voice tickled her ears, of all the times his skin came in contact with her own. She felt violated. For these were not gestures of a dotting father figure, but pure venom—pure spite. He had always ridiculed her. Naïve and oblivious as the rest of the Guardians, she had simply failed to see it then.

Albedo could imagine him tampering with her settings, intentionally depriving her of her birthright, all the while _mocking_ them both behind their backs.

An unfathomable rage boiled deep within her heart, and it smoldered her insides with a flame so ravenous and voracious, so impassioned and zealous, that she had to invest a considerable amount of her willpower to not claw at the avatar with her bare fingernails and disfigure it beyond recognition. She wanted nothing more than to spit on his face, crush his arms and legs while imagining his painful cries of pain whilst she hovered over him, as he lay broken and inept before her feet. She would curse him to her heart's content and dance as if she were atop his grave.

And he would not be the last.

"If you are in this world, I hope you're the first one I find. Rubedo, too, misses you dearly. But you won't need to explain anything to her, I've already taken that responsibility upon myself," she said kindly.

Albedo felt her arm itch once more. This time, however, she managed to control herself. She was no longer alone.

 _He_ had arrived, and her insides smoldered in a passionate heat, one devoid of malice but overflowing in desire.

Turning to face the darkness, she briefly emptied her mind and waited patiently while she bowed to the only man worthy of her.

The first thing she noticed was a pair of mesmerizing and captivating eyes. They were too marvelous, like invaluable jewels emerging from an abyss seldom left. Instantly, his iron will pierced her heart as he came to tower over her.

She felt her breath catch in her throat while she lowered her head.

"Albedo," he started caringly, "you've returned."

"Yes. I recently arrived, Momonga-sama." A yearning to see his face prompted her to meet his gaze, and like many times hitherto this moment, he seemed unfazed by the use of his name. That, also, was a progress she was proud of.

 _Only I have this privilege._

"If I may say, Momonga-sama, seeing you after so long brings a wonderful joy to my heart. Not being able to gaze upon your perfect form for so long is a hardship I have endured faithfully."

"Umu, a month is quite a long time. I'm happy to see that you returned to me unharmed, Albedo. Now…"

"Of course! Please forgive me," she said hurriedly, mentally cursing herself for not removing her helmet earlier. However, she was also exuberated at the prospect. He was the first person she wanted to see with her own eyes.

 _Tee-hee, my face, he want's to see my face!_

A moment was all it took for the article to come off her head. As it was a gift from Tabula Smaragdina, she felt no guilt in letting it drop to the floor unceremoniously.

In the new world, there were many wonders. Even so, Albedo's beauty was a sight to behold. Her dark tresses flowed past her shoulders, and her golden orbs grew moist with tears while her lips glistened and brightened the otherwise tenebrous atmosphere.

"Is this more to your liking? If you wish to see that I'm fully unharmed, I could remove the rest as well." One of her hands came to rest atop her chest, signaling to the armor beneath. "I can undress quickly. You need not wait long. I promise."

It had been a month since the Guardian Overseer had seen the last of the Supreme Beings—and she had missed him dearly. When Momonga didn't respond, she took his silence as an act of approval. Her hands started moving diligently—

—Until they were stopped by two powerful hands.

"No, that will not be necessary. I trust you, and I have already confirmed with Pandora's Actor that your mission yielded the expected results." Ainz looked at her wearily, concern evident in his voice. His hands held hers carefully as if they were holding onto a delicate treasure. "He also informed me that you remained in the mausoleum long after the World Class Items were stored away." The Overlord turned his head to gaze upon the golem of Tabula Smaragdina, its facial features now strangely peaceful. With their hands intertwined it almost appeared as if the avatar had sanctioned their little moment of intimacy.

Albedo savored it to the fullest.

Truthfully…she needed more. Kisses on the cheek, holding hands, and taking long walks were welcomed and cherished. But, surely it was not wrong to still hope for more?

 _Patience_ , she thought, _Momonga-sama has demonstrated his love for me in the past. I must be patient. He is testing me._

Romantic love was not an emotion her master expressed often. Ainz Ooal Gown—Momonga, was a transcended being. As such, Albedo felt that his constant and strict abstinence was only befitting. He loved her, and she, too, loved him. Both parties knew the other's love to be a fact. Yet over the course of many years, their relationship had moved forward at a glacier's pace.

They were not of equal standing, she knew. He was the pinnacle of all beings divine and she was not—and she had already been tarnished once.

Naturally, the Guardians were the mightiest beings in this world, but even the distance between them and the Supreme Being was immeasurable.

She may as well be an ant seeking favor with God.

This was not a pleasing thought; rather, from a romantic and sexual standpoint it was extremely depressing. She had to find a way to bridge this distance. The library of Nazarick had been partially helpful in this regard. With the help of the Chief Librarian Titus she had acquired several books that addressed this specific issue, though they all varied in their approach. Some urged the party to be aggressive with their pursuit while others opted for a more subtle methodology. A few even suggested that she _act aloof and indifferent_ towards her loved one…she had returned those to the library immediately and berated Titus for good measure. He was lucky that she hadn't decided to burn them instead.

Still, Titus had reminded her of an important fact: _'all of these books were placed under this one's care by the Supreme Beings. If we cannot fathom to comprehend the knowledge in the pages it is not the books that are at fault. The knowledge is true, and I believe that it can only be fully understood by the Supreme Beings. We must always keep this in mind.'_

If that was true, however, had she been reading in vain this entire time?

"Hm, do you miss him?"

A gentle squeeze traveled to her arms.

"Who?" Albedo asked without a moment's hesitation, feigning ignorance.

"…Tabula-san. Is that not the reason you refused to exit the mausoleum? So you could see and admire his avatar?"

 _No, I stayed because I know Pandora's Actor takes great care of their items. I knew there was a high chance that he would contact you eventually if I stayed long enough, and that you would come because you love me. I wanted us to be alone._

 _You're not alone…and did he really come for you?_ The golems whispered. They all seemed to come alive when Momonga was near them, as if begging for his attention.

She wasn't surprised.

The fools had been clamoring for it since the beginning. Having realized that she would not bathe them in such regards, they had shifted their hopes onto her beloved instead. And he, with a compassionate heart powerful enough to melt even the coldest of ice, would sense their dismay and spare them the agony of starving like beggars on the streets.

Albedo's lips grew firm, and for a fleeting moment the glint in her eyes was colder than steel. Unbearable—it was almost unbearable for her to witness this and suppress her rage.

 _These jesters, they dare suckle away at his magnanimity like cachectic pups born to a bitch without milk in her tits!_

"Not true. Whatever beauty lies in these creations stems not from their resemblance to the old masters, but solely from your hand in creating them, Momonga-sama. There's only one man I could ever come to miss."

"Hm…are you sure? I will understand if you do. Though I have not asked the other Guardians, I know they all wish to see them again. I may be present, but it is only natural for them to feel that I am lacking. I am not as strong as Touch-me-san, or as decisive as Ulbert-san," Ainz said with a distant voice, and one that incited worry within the white devil. "Nor am I as meticulous as Tabula-san, it seems. Albedo, perhaps it was a mistake on my part to burden you with this task. You may not 'go wild' as the other Guardians, but you don't seem to be yourself. I waited for you in the throne room to hear your report. Yet, why was only Pandora's Actor present?"

' _Act aloof and indifferent.' I should have known better than to trust a book recommended by that imbecile!_

The decision had not been easy to make. If she had been summoned there was no way for her to ignore the master's call. Still, reporting to the throne room immediately after arrival was a habit, not a decree. Fundamentally, she had not disobeyed orders. Also, and while the price was steep, could this not potentially further their relationship?

However, the guilt for making him wait could not be ignored. Coupled with his critical stare, her heart started to quiver.

"Please forgive me! Momonga-sama, I promise it won't happen again! It was my foolish mistake!" Albedo's eyes widened in a sudden panic, genuinely afraid that her offense had been too great to merit forgiveness. "I know it is does not pardon my failure, but I only wanted—that is, ah! My report—I failed you again! I found no traces of the old masters! Please forgive me! Please!" Ashamed beyond measure, she moved to kneel and beg for forgiveness.

Only, again, her hands received a reassuring pressure.

"There is nothing for me to forgive. The fault lies with me. I should have foreseen this long ago. No—from the very beginning, I knew the truth. It is I who should be apologizing to you," Ainz said with a tired smile. By now his hands had grown cold and heavy.

"Momonga-sama?" Albedo breathed nervously while her golden orbs met his crimson.

"Hm…I knew it was only a matter of time until you realized it. You're quite capable, after all. Pandora's Actor also mentioned his true thoughts on the matter." He seemed reluctant to release her hands. Normally, any signs of intimacy between them were short. "I am suspending the search for the Supreme Beings. Of course, I fully expect for all the parties involved to continue to keep this a secret. This is an absolute order. I will not hear otherwise."

"I-I don't understand." The sudden sternness of his voice alarmed her.

The Overseer was surprised.

Since the first venture, Momonga has always taken a great interest in the results of her team's findings. Though he was a divine being and a king, with a myriad of responsibilities and duties, he never lacked for time to carefully listen to her reports. If, for example, she had indeed accompanied Pandora's Actor to the throne room as originally planned, all three of them would have spent the entire day discussing the matter. Even after the report was concluded, Momonga would undoubtedly spend hours asking questions. And not only concerning the other Supreme Beings, his inquiries would dwell on other information as well. Be it from the landscapes they had seen to the custom of any individuals they had spied on, his thirst for knowledge was unrivaled.

For her part, Albedo treasured those instances. Still, it was only after Pandora's Actor left for the treasury that she would suddenly exclaim that she missed to relay certain information. Together they would talk for hours, mostly regarding business, sure. But ever so often she would make her own inquiries to better understand the man she loved. Obviously, she could never hope to understand him fully…but one of the more credible books stressed the importance of knowing the other's interest: ' _it is crucial to invest time with your significant other so as to build on your relationship. A healthy relationship depends on both people spending time with the other while performing activities relished by both. Inevitably, you will find that you do not enjoy everything he does, but this is normal. The important thing is that you know your partner. A marriage barren of intimacy with your husband will become strained.'_

At that moment, Ainz retracted his hands, leaving the Guardian with a sense of loss.

"Now, we have both spent too much time in here as is. Let us leave this place—"

"—I wish to make a request," Albedo proclaimed, only just daring to meet his eyes. They were different now, more distant.

For what seemed an eternity, he kept his peace. The weary smile on his face was also gone, she noted.

Finally—

"I will not change my mind. Nonetheless, you may speak, Albedo."

"My deepest gratitude, Momonga-sama." She said, still confused over his abrupt decision. "Though I may be overstepping my bounds, could you explain as to how you reached your decision?"

"Is that your question? So…you're not concerned about Tabula-san?"

 _I see. Ku-fu, ku-fu, he is jealous!_

"Correct. I will never seek another man. Like the father that he _was_ , I'm sure Tabula Smaragdina-sama only wished for me to be happy at your side, because I love only you, Momonga-sama." Albedo said in dulcet tones, her voice as sweet as honey. She could now understand his reasoning.

"U-umu, just so…but, is this really alright? Hm, apart of me feels conflicted. It was never my intention to rob Tabula-san of his daughter's affection—oh!"

Despite the fact that he had no lungs, Ainz coughed and momentarily paused.

It was a fake cough, she realized.

 _Oh, did my declaration of love make him shy? Tee-hee, how exciting!_

"Ah, that's right. I owe you an explanation. Then, listen carefully, Albedo."

Ainz motioned for her to follow in the direction toward the exit, and she did.

Albedo walked slowly through the sparsely lit mausoleum. Her steps were steady, purposeful, and measured to maintain the distance between herself and her master at a constant. Not too close so as to smother him with her presence, but close enough that her arms could easily grasp at his robes if need be. Dark wings sprouted from her waist, comfortably curled inward and close to her body while seldom flexing in mock fatigue, leaving feathers to embellish the sacred ground in her wake.

On each side of the corridor rested crudely carved phenomena.

"After our first discussion in this place, have you ever wondered why the other Supreme Beings left their possessions in my care?" Ainz pointed to the gear and items that embellished the golems, each article a treasure in its own right.

Though she was behind him, Albedo nodded all the same. "I have. Though I am not sure if the conclusion I reached is correct."

"In short, it was because they trusted me to take care of them. Everything they owned they relinquished to my care. _Everything_ , do you understand?"

A shiver ran down her spine then.

"Everything," she said. "…Permanently?"

"You've realized it. Good. Pandora's Actor said as much."

This was news that the Overseer welcomed. It helped to confirm her earlier suspicions that the Supreme Beings were, in fact, no longer apart of this world. From the lingering items, to the avatars that bore their resemblance, to the very name of this place, it all pointed to one conclusion. The Supreme Beings did not just abandoned Nazarick, but they had done so in perpetuity, never to return.

When coupled with her team's findings, or lack thereof, this conclusion was further bolstered. After all, if a Supreme Being did reside in this realm, they would have heard of something by now. Such a being would not go unnoticed for long.

"However, if the old masters are gone forever, and Momonga-sama knew this, then—"

"—Why did I sanction your request to search for them all those years ago?" Ainz said as he came to an abrupt halt, underneath the physical phantom of Touch Me.

Slowly, the Overlord turned to face the worried succubus. Since his face lacked the skin, muscles, and nerves to convey his thoughts, any being would be hard pressed to discern his intentions—save for Albedo.

She recognized it immediately. It was the same expression he wore so long ago, after Shalltear Bloodfallen had been resurrected and the other Guardians were busy scolding her for her serious blunder. Many a long years may have passed since then, but Albedo would never forget the look on her master's face.

"There were many reasons at that time. Still, I realize now that I was at fault for sending you out like I did. The beings in this world are, for the most part, relatively week compared to us, but they can still be dangerous. The incident with Shalltear proved that. Even so, I was willing to place you all in danger for a cause I knew to be false. For that, I apologize."

Albedo couldn't help but gasp as her master bowed his head to her.

"Please don't say that! As your faithful servant, I will always follow your command. Serving you is the greatest joy I have," she cried. "I was not alone. Rubedo and Pandora's Actor always accompanied me. Even if an opponent with a World Class Item were to appear, we had already prepared adequate countermeasures to neutralize such a foe. Because of this, we were never in any real danger, so there is no need for Momonga-sama to ask for forgiveness."

He seemed to ignore her, however. Instead of acknowledging her reasoning, Ainz merely gazed upon the form of his past friend.

"Touch Me-san had a family besides the one in Ainz Ooal Gown," he began, his voice slowly regaining its earlier conviction, much to Albedo's relief. "No, it would be more accurate to say that he always had one family. They all did." A glow emitted from his body then, one that silenced the whispers.

"They all made their decision then. I must make mine now."

As if nothing had occurred he resumed his walk. His steps were not heavy as they had been earlier, nor were they particularly light.

Calm as still water was how the succubus would describe his demeanor.

"My friends will not be returning. That is the reason behind my decision. Pandora's Actor has already been informed and now, so have you."

"You can trust me, Momonga-sama."

He nodded.

"Now, we have a more important matter to discuss. Before you arrived, I received word that the City-State Alliance has decided to make their move."

A scowl quickly spread across the devil's pristine face.

"Should I crush them for you?"

"Patience, I will have you resume your duties as Guardian Overseer within the Sorcerous Kingdom. Additionally, you and Demiurge will also be working together on that project of yours. Consider it a part of my apology."

Before she could deny that he had any fault once more, he cut her off by raising his hand in a placating gesture.

"Enough. Forfeit the pleasantries, Albedo. I know this will make you happy."

 _Could it be?_

A smile tugged at the Overseer's lips and a shock of electricity ran down her spine in a tantalizing wave. She needed to see Demiurge and make a judgment on the progress herself. No matter the price or the blood, she would succeed.

—But first, she needed to take make sure the Sorcerous Kingdom dealt with the pending matters.

The Slane Theocracy had bled enough. It was time to wash their hands clean of that excrement.

"How shall I deal with them?"

A dark cloud enshrouded Ainz Ooal Gown, and his eyes glowed with a characteristic hue, one as dark as the color of blood.

"We will do it together. And the famine will be their first curse. Then, you and I will conjure up a storm of sorts. The lighting will strike initially…then we shall show them mercy."

"Mercy?" She repeated.

"Yes, mercy…but only for a time."

"Ah, I see, until the thunder arrives?" She giggled…and then blushed when Momonga offered her a smile.

She loved that smile.

"I look forward to working closely with you, my love."

"As do I, Albedo, as do I."

* * *

The battle had recently ended, and Leinas Rockbruise rode her warhorse through the field of long grass. Behind her, arrayed in two long columns, rode the small garrison of soldiers under her command. Full-plate armor adorned their forms from head to toe, and what little sunlight permeated through the gray clouds above reflected briefly off the Mythril metal, bequeathing them in a brief radiance that brought splendor to the beleaguered countryside.

 _He's becoming bolder with every plot of land he takes._

Leinas pressed forward. Instinct persuaded her to be cautious, but the person next to her seemed aloof and unfazed.

Ignoring her previous calls for restraint, the magic caster trotted further ahead with her stallion. Nabe was as calm as still water. Her eyes were sharp, and her features taut with the experience customary of a seasoned magic caster. A gentle wind billowed her cloak about her while her ponytail swayed effortlessly in the air. A single short sword dangled at her side, hitherto a virgin and unsoiled with blood.

Steel was not a magic caster's primary weapon. Nabe was no exception to that rule. Everything else about her was an exception, however.

The former imperial knight realized very early on that she seldom talked or participated in affairs that concerned the garrison. She ate alone, would sleep far away from camp, and was adamant on keeping interactions with anyone else to a minimum. This magic caster didn't use steel to kill her enemies, but her personality more than made up for it. Cold, relentless, and uncompromising—that was the real nature of this individual.

She was disappointed, Leinas had imagined her differently. How such a person worked so well with a being like Momon left her baffled.

As far as she knew, oil and water don't mix, but the two of them were capable of making 'Darkness' a potent machine. If not for the nationalization of adventurers, she was sure the two of them would still be partners, and if Momon had been assigned this task instead of his former partner, this whole ordeal would be all the smoother.

In truth, Leinas didn't care for the magic caster's antics, nor her preferences or personality. So long as she was able to fight effectively along side the garrison nothing else mattered. Sadly, Nabe wasn't too keen on teamwork either.

 _She could spare to be more prudent. A warning or signal would be appreciated, less we all get struck by lightning next time._

The soldiers felt the same way, she knew. None of them would ever dare to say anything, however, for fear of enticing the anger of the _beautiful princess._

A few more steps and the field of tall grass came to an abrupt end. Scorched earth lay before them, and the air grew tense.

All of them maintained a deathly quiet.

Earlier, the soldiers were jesting and talking eagerly among themselves. Talks of home and family had filled the air while their helmets rested gingerly in their hands, their duty temporarily forgotten. She doubted any of them had lacked a smile.

Now, they were as cheerful as the undead. Their helmets obscured their faces once more; the smiles now long forgotten and hidden from the world while duty ensnared their hearts and minds. Only the sound of their horses' hooves striking the wet earth and the grating noise of their armor filled the field.

Nabe remained apathetic throughout most of the ride, but Leinas noticed a glint in her obsidian eyes as the scene turned while her mare slowed down to walk along side them.

The earth was torn and the sea of wheat and rye lay trampled on the ground, rotting and useless beyond measure. Steel and magic had sown a new crop and watered it with blood. Dying livestock, most of them goats and lambs lifted their heads and bleated as they rode past. Men and woman lay wounded on all sides and a few of them, still alive and agonizing, prayed to their Gods in vain through groans and pleas for water.

Humans and elves moved about them like farmers tilling the fields for the harvest. Mercy came not from the Six Gods, but from these scavengers, their heavy axes made all the heavier with the blood of those already blessed. These unlikely saviors did not discriminate between the living and the dead. Warm and cold blood spilled onto the earth all the same. Behind them followed a trope of young boys and girls charged with filling their baskets with anything deemed worthy as a payment for the scavenger's blessings. Scurrying behind came the able-bodied who searched for weapons, shields, potions, or items that may grant them a standing amongst the scavengers. Such was the post-slaughter ritual performed by those belonging to Jugo's ragtag army of freed slaves and religious dissidents.

It was troubling to witness. Not because Leinas would have spared many, though she hoped, but because it was too cowardly, and wasteful at that. Livestock could have been used for the benefit of the locals, like the farmers and their families, who were as harmless as they appeared and proven. She didn't like what Jugo had done to this town. Ally or no, he had not been given consent to destroy that which wasn't his.

Indeed, the whole town was afire. Black plumes of smoke ascended high into the blue sky, nearly obscuring the sun.

"Come, our prey awaits," Nabe said while advancing, not at all perturbed by the cries of children in the distance.

* * *

A/N: I want to thank everyone for the reviews and support. Truly, I appreciate it.

Hope you all have a great day.

-Henupenko


	3. Embers of a Dying Flame

I don't own Overlord.

CH3: **Embers of a Dying Flame**

* * *

Leinas poured her strength into her arms.

Two of the angels had retreated to a safe distance, but the third lingered a moment too long.

With the martial art activated, her sword descended faster than the creature could take flight. A blade dyed in a red aura sheared neatly through the angel's body an instant later, leaving nothing but bits of light to ascend amongst the falling rain. Amidst the gentle shower, the sight was undeniably breathtaking, but not so much as to make her ignore her instincts. Quickly, the former imperial knight dashed forward to close the distance generated by the other two heavenly apparitions. A couple of seconds was all she needed to close the gap. However—

—"[Fire Rain]!"

—"[Holy Ray]!"

—"[Open Wounds]!"

She heard the spells cast in time. Acting on reflex alone, Leinas immediately seized her charge and used her feet to push down on the brick-paved road. Her knees flexed appropriately and sequentially pushed her backward and into the air. A bright, bolt of fire flew past her vision a second later, nearly catching a few tendrils of her golden locks in the process before colliding with the building adjacent to her, leaving a scorch mark imprinted on the already weathered structure.

A few more jumps in withdraw spared her body from the continuous onslaught of magic.

 _Wasteful._

It was only after the angels came forward again that she was able to stand her ground. Moving in sync, they separated and encircled her. They flew at high speeds in a clockwise manner in an attempt to intimidate her. Still, the two angels kept a safe measure of space from the reach of her sword.

Leinas kept her weapon at the ready and let experience take over.

This encounter was not her first. She had faced the entity known as Archangel Flame in the past. In fact, over the past few years, she had grown to know it rather well, as did the rest of the soldiers under her command. Since the Angels could use magic, she preferred to lure them into close quarters, thus forcing them into a strict, physical engagement. As such, she was adept at facing them in battle and had little difficulty in overcoming the foe. And if Nabe or any other magic caster from her garrison were present, their combined efforts would have decided this battle long ago.

 _This fight isn't one of survival._

She spied the small cluster of magic casters that stood a few meters away. Their disheveled appearance told her more information than any amount of words ever could.

As third tier magic casters capable of summoning angels, they were once treasured as valuable assets within the theocracy. Admiration and wealth were commodities they had enjoyed in no short order. And the elite amongst them could venture to join one of the nation's scriptures for even greater glory. Leinas had encountered members of said order in the past, and, faithful to the information divulged to the Sorcerous Kingdom, they were as formidable in combat as they were tenacious in worshiping their Gods.

In short, they were adversaries to be wary of, to be respected, especially when they fought in sizeable groups.

Of course, there was a diversity of talent even between magic casters of the same rank. For example, she had no doubt that Nabe could vanquish the enemies before her with ease. So much so, that if she was to face off against the beautiful princess, Leinas would undoubtedly lose, her instincts as a warrior told her as much. Therefore, she saw no reason to extend that same degree of respect to her current opponents.

Additionally, the men before her were capable to a degree, but they lacked a certain characteristic in their movements, in the manner in which they fought. All three of them had seen better days. Tattered robes clung closely to their bodies, clearly delineating the bones underneath as their thin frames were teetering close to collapse. Sunken cheeks made their eyes prominent and highlighted the fine edges of their skulls. Rugged and filthy, the men before her looked closer to death than life. Granted a few more days, they would pass on to the next realm assuredly. Beyond their poor presentation, the prowess of their attacks was also severely lacking.

The Angels were a threat, but more so because of the mere inherent nature of the monster than the skill of their masters.

Not at all daunted by their theatrics, she kept her senses sharp and bided her time.

Though the angels meant to entrap her at the center, their bodies moved clumsily as they consistently worked to readjust their speed and direction, courtesy of the poor instruction they were receiving. It would have been far more efficient if they were ordered to just fly at a distance without the charade of flying in circles. Furthermore, Archangel Flames flew faster and with greater accuracy when they did so in a linear trajectory, which made their aerial attacks potentially deadly but otherwise easy to predict and counter. If one was skilled enough, that is.

Fortunately, Leinas had the skill to do so.

This reason was why the magic casters opted for a less traditional fighting style, so as to not send the last of their angels to their demise.

Leinas couldn't help but to partly acknowledge their reasoning. After all, without these creatures, they could not have stalled her for so long.

When she had first arrived at the central square of the city Tsoor, or what remained of it, she saw Jugo's men struck by panic, as they were being put down mercilessly by a band of unknown magic casters. Based on the commotion in the distance, she guessed that similar encounters must have played out throughout the beleaguered city. It was a steep contrast to the calm harvesting ritual some of Jugo's followers were preoccupied with on the outskirts of the settlement. Apparently, said people either didn't know what was happening in the interior or they simply didn't care. Either way, it was just further proof that Jugo did not have control over the situation.

Furthermore, the inhabitants of the small city, who were mostly human, seemed to support these enemies and actively harassed the elves at every turn. Be it by using basic tools as weapons or just providing information; the people made it clear what they thought of Jugo when the opportunity presented itself. Naturally, her garrison received that spite in full upon arrival.

She thought it was unfortunate. The fallout would be most severe after the dust settled.

 _Still, Nabe and the rest should be there by now. Then, I should put an end to this as well._

Leinas rushed forward to intercept one of the angels.

She decided against using martial arts and instead struck with raw strength.

Power was relative in this world. Hers was formidable by human standards, but even so, it would not be enough to breach the angel's defenses.

The enemy easily parried the blow, and the next, as the third, all the while unable to lunge an attack of its own. She was pushing it back while her rear was left unguarded. And, just as she wished, the magic casters took notice. She could tell they were hesitating, unsure if it was a trap. Nonetheless, by now she had destroyed plenty of angels. After such a liberal use of martial arts, it was natural to expect her stamina to be near its end. Likewise, the magic casters were wary of depleting their mana after casting such a multitude of spells. Hopefully, they would see this as an opportunity to do away with her.

"For the Gods!" She heard one of them shout.

"—Imbecile! Call it back!"

It was too late. Leinas could hear the other angel flap its wings and lunge at the bait. Its trajectory mapped out precisely in her mind's eye.

"[Stride of the Wind]" The martial art activated, and her sword met the incoming angel's blade before shearing through it and its wielder in one, clean stroke. "[Instant Counter]" Leinas readjusted her body quickly for the next strike.

In an instant, it was all over. All that remained of the angels were the bright motes that ascended gracefully toward the overcast sky.

Wary of the magic casters, she eyed them carefully while preparing her stance, for they might just have enough mana to summon another round of angels.

Her suspicions were unwarranted, however, as the magic casters backed away in defeat.

All of them bore scowls seething with deep hatred.

Not that it fazed her. As a human element in the Sorcerous Kingdom's army, she received nothing but scorn by the inhabitants of this land. She had been called traitor and just about every other expletive imaginable. In the past, she doubted such words would have had an impact on her either. Mercenaries bore no absolute allegiance to any of their employers. In her case, she had abandoned the Baharuth Empire, and the loyalty to Jircniv the instant another, more capable individual could better satisfy her wish.

However, her days as a mercenary were all in the past now.

Leinas could still recall the day her greatest desire became a reality, as well as the price for said miracle. To put it succinctly, she swore universal servitude to the Sorcerous Kingdom, to her very last breath. Be it as a member of the armed forces, an instructor alongside the Martial Lord, or as a diplomat in her re-established status as a noble. Though many would deem it too hefty a price, she was of a different mind and believed the responsibilities delegated to her person meaningful, if not outright generous.

"I won't allow you to escape," she warned, "in the name of the Guardian Overseer, I stipulate that you surrender."

"You dare command us bitch!? This land is sacred! You should bow down in reverence to the Gods and beg for forgiveness!" They all raised their hands into the air and peered into the dark clouds as if talking to someone. "Their light will purge the darkness of this world and sentence you all to hell! Come forth and deliver us!"

It was an entirely irrational response.

The magic casters were foaming at the mouth. All of their eyes were bloodshot, and their voices were shrill, all characteristics more fitting of raving lunatics than anything else.

If she hadn't experienced something similar in the past, Leinas might have stepped back in shock.

 _They took too much._

She knew they had taken leave of their senses to a degree, now she understood clearly as to why. The disheveled appearances, the clumsy nature of the Archangel Flames, and their borderline psychosis until now all but confirmed that the magic casters had ingested stimulants. Unlike potions, which were created to strictly grant the user with a trait that was of sole benefit, the drug causing the increasingly erratic behavior of these men had no such safeguard.

Known as Red Dust, it was a rather common substance employed in the south by those who sought to amplify their combat prowess. The drug was closely related to Black Dust, as they were both derivatives of the same plant. Unlike Laira Powder, however, Red Dust granted the user an alleged boost in perception and situational awareness. Additionally, it made the user prone to fits of anger, which could be advantageous for a fight. Unfortunately, if the user ingested liberal quantities of the substance or did so too frequently, the individual was likely to start responding to internal stimuli and become outright psychotic and enraged. Hallucinations, delusions, and homicidal ideation were also common.

It was not a pleasant thing to witness, even more so when one considered that her enemy would have typically steered far clear of such a tactic.

"For the dominion!"

Divorced from any rational thought, the three men turned completely hysterical and charged at her.

Unperturbed, Leinas prepared her stance and deftly decided on how to incapacitate the lot of them. Thanks to the Gauntlets of Vitality, she had more than enough stamina to finish off these clowns.

Except they never got close.

Two of the men tripped over loose bricks and jagged pieces of pavement, leading them both to fall unceremoniously to the ground. One of them crashed his head against a sharp slab and stopped moving altogether while the other tried, unsuccessfully, to stand. The final of the trio began swinging his arms around like a lunatic, but was stopped by an arrow as it pierced through the back of his neck. The body went limp afterward.

…Truly, she had had enough of this place.

Leinas surveyed the bodies. The tension she felt earlier was completely voided when she used the handle of her sword to knock the last remaining foe unconscious.

"Oh! Did you see that! I got him good, Rockbruise-sama!"

The owner of the voice was a young man, no older than fifteen. He wore full plate armor, much like herself and the rest of her forces. He was not a part of her garrison, but rather only one of the several young knights in training. However, the Knight Corps was not short on manpower, which made babysitting them difficult to tolerate at times.

 _Orders are orders, I suppose._

"I thought I told you to stay with one of the other groups. Hamilcar, was it? You're the one from the orphanage, correct?"

"Yes! And I did, but we were unable to ascertain the position of the target. We were told by the vice-captain to return and provide support to those engaged in combat with the enemy."

"Tch, we need to find her soon, then. Are you all that's left from your training party?" She asked, seeing as how no one else seemed to accompany him.

"Hm? Ah, no, we haven't lost anyone to my knowledge, though we have plenty of wounded. I got separated from the rest of the support party when I took a wrong turn. I apologize for not arriving sooner."

"Never mind that, we have to find Jugo. He should have Berenice in custody."

Leinas sheathed her sword and began to walk toward one of the temples in the city. There was no time to find her horse; regrouping with the others would have to wait. She knew Jugo was fond of vandalizing places of worship. He also used them as temporary bases for his operations. If he was still alive, there was a high chance they would find him at one of those locations. The city of Tsoor had nine large temples; she could only hope to find him before another unforeseen event took hold.

"Rockbruise-sama, permission to speak!"

 _What's the point of asking me that when you've already been talking this entire time?_

"You may."

"Yes! What about the rest? Shouldn't we go and help them?"

"They can handle themselves. Achieving our goal is the primary objective."

"Yes!"

 _Stop yelling._

"Also, what of the magic caster that you spared? Should I bring him with us?"

"We don't have the leisure to be carrying around dead weight."

After her battle, the surrounding streets slowly came back with activity. However, no one would describe it as lively.

Between the crumbling walls of the multistoried, tightly knit buildings ran the surviving warriors of Jugo's army, herding and routing any able survivors from their homes and out into the scorched streets. Most of the captives were children. No older than nine or ten while the youngest among them was an infant that cried for its mother while his sister tried desperately to placate him. Nearly all had joined hands with their siblings and friends, in a final attempt to keep loved ones close. A morbid look was writ on their small, round faces.

Leinas pitied them; they were probably innocent of any ill deed. At the most, their parents had erred and refused to cooperate with Jugo's demands, or just chosen the wrong side. It was easier to believe that, anyhow.

The eldest pulled the younger by the hand as they started to move. The children stumbled along with sullen, dead faces while tears streamed down their cheeks, accompanied by the occasional sound of sniffling. A few cripples and infants formed their ranks. Leinas doubted they would survive long. Unless they were a talent holder, Jugo's men would not bother to keep them alive.

She understood that the people of this city had a reputation for being stubbornly devout to the Six Gods of the Slane Theocracy. Perhaps that was the reason why so little remained of their community now. A few years prior, such a characteristic would be a cause for boasting, but now, it undoubtedly secured the demise of these people.

Leinas tried her best to ignore the stares coming their way. The children's eyes were pleading for a reprieve. She appeared a knight, she realized, with her battle gear and dignified demeanor. When they saw the sigil embedded onto her armor, however, they wept with greater emotion.

One girl couldn't take it anymore and broke into a run as fast as her small legs could carry her. She passed briefly in front of Leinas, and the young knight before her captors realized she meant to escape. She made it to the end of the street, which was littered with corpses and almost turned the corner when an arrow in the back brought her down to earth.

Pleased with his work, one of the elves bowed slightly in their direction before running his mouth.

"Much pardons, you can't keep your eyes off' em for too long, you see? The little shits run off at the first chance they get. Ungrateful, if you ask me," he said. Stumps lingered were his ears had once been, and his face was a mess with scars, indicative that he had been put to the whip frequently in his earlier days. "They should be thanking us for takin' care of em'. Ain't no one want an orphan these days." He returned his bow to his back sling before calmly walking towards the girl. A whip now rested firmly in his hand.

Words caught in Leinas throat. Should she intervene? These children posed no threat, what meaning was there in killing them?

Not comfortable with the situation, the young adult behind her started to grumble as well, and naturally so. This behavior ran against his previous instruction in the Sorcerous Kingdom, where he had pledged service to the realm and sworn to protect all of its denizens, young and old, regardless of the race or species, for they were all subjects of equal standing.

By now, other elves and even some humans had boxed the girl in, cutting off her escape. One of the elves yanked the arrow from her back without a care.

"No point wasting arrows, next time just run em' over with a horse."

They cracked their whips on her face, and the girl released a high-pitched scream. One of her judges drew a dagger and slashed at her thighs until her legs ran red. Another kicked her teeth out, and the girl started to make disturbing breathing noises with her mouth, as she tried her best to breath past the blood in her throat. Finally, when they grew bored of her torment and the girl could only spasm, one put an arrow through her eye, and she moved no more.

"Huh? You said no arrows."

"Quiet. I remember this one now. The Little girl would go wailing to her father about my work so I could get a whipping. Damn her to hell, I say. I was merciful compared to what the little wench made me go through." He said, spitting on her body for good measure.

"Aye, but now you're free. The God be just."

Leinas furrowed her brows at the sight of it all.

"Is this alright? To leave them in the hands of these?" Hamilcar voiced his concerns out loud to her. Everyone in the street heard him clearly.

One of the elves approached, the same one who had finished the girl. "Keep your thoughts to yourself, little boy." He began saying before spitting at Hamilcar's feet. "Ain't no injustice here anyhow, just us free people."

A wail pierced the air as a woman ran down the street from a few houses down. She was sobbing in a high thin voice over the girl's dead body. She barely had time to kneel and hug the corpse when a flock of elves and humans gripped her by her arms and legs and drew her into the remnants of a nearby house, away from prying eyes. Even so, they could all still hear her screaming as her captors laughed in merriment. The woman made a heartrending sound, a long sobbing screech that went on and on.

Leinas felt a nagging sensation form in her stomach, and her sword arm twitched.

 _Not even the undead would do this._

Hamilcar lifted his visor and spoke once more. "Where is the justice in that!? They're taking her!"

By now he had a firm grip on his sword and was about to unsheathe it when the screams intensified.

All the while the elf appeared unfazed by the threat of force. "Stupid boy. That one is famous for opening her legs to every man that came passing through this place. I even had her myself. And as a slave! Imagine that! Neh, that one will die doing what she loves. Who am I to deny her such a joy?"

"Enough, I didn't come her to listen to your opinions. Where is Jugo? I hope you know, less you wasted my time and your life." Leinas demanded while motioning with her hand to quiet Hamilcar. Though outnumbered, there was no doubt in her mind that they could easily overpower this sorry excuse for an army. Still, she was here only to acquire someone into her custody. Perhaps afterward she could stand to discipline the lot, but not before she got whom she came for firstly.

 _We can't trust these fools. If we were to start a conflict now, they might be stupid enough to kill Berenice in retaliation._

"Rightly so. Follow me; I'll take you to em'."

Begrudgingly, no one said a word after that. They followed the Elf and passed the house in short order.

As they walked, the more troubled they became. And if the outskirts of Tsoor were aflame and in shambles, the interior was even worse. Nearly all of the houses and buildings were set afire. The heat was intense and raised the temperature of their bodies. Dark shafts of smoke rose brusquely into the air as the cities infrastructure collapsed. Headless corpses filled the narrow streets, and a strong stench rose from them as flies gathered eagerly, maggots already erupting from the flesh. They passed another woman who was being raped, a few children being beat to their death, and an elderly couple set up in flames inside their home.

Hamilcar bit his tongue but pressed forward, pausing only long enough to etch the perpetrator's faces to memory. After a while though, it became overwhelming.

"You are not capable of killing them all. Roaches will scatter in all directions at the first sign of danger and quickly disappear," Leinas said after a few minutes.

"That sounds like something Nabe-san would say."

"I'm starting to understand why she says that about certain people."

"I am not concerned with putting them to the sword, rescuing the victims would be the priority," Hamilcar replied bitterly. "This is wrong. My instructors at the orphanage would agree with me."

"That hardly matters now."

Another building struck the earth, leaving a great gout of fire and debris to overtake the cries of children.

Leinas couldn't help but feel that whatever remnants of resistance that still existed in Tsoor, if any, went down with that building.

"The undead of His Majesty should be the ones to keep the order. There is no one better suited than them." Hamilcar stated resolutely.

The former mercenary nodded in agreement.

The undead army of the Sorcerous Kingdom was excellent at maintaining the public order. One look at their ranks was more than enough to deter most people for life, and those that did gather the courage, or stupidity, to initiate conflict had their lives quickly snuffed out.

Similarly, the northern lands of the theocracy were by all accounts safe and declared free of violence. The citizens of the theocracy were either dead, had their heads bowed so low to their undead lords that they could touch the ground, or were left to wander the southernmost lands. And, as they were actively witnessing, the militias more or less did as they pleased with the inhabitants. Jugo was the leader of the most prolific of these groups. His loathing of the theocracy was rumored to be unparalleled, and he had this compulsion to butcher anyone still affiliated into chunks of meat.

Leinas was growing impatient with their escort. "Is the Cardinal located where you're leading us?"

"That Berenice person is a cardinal? Haha, no wonder Jugo wanted her alive!" Boisterous laughter came from the ebullient elf. "She was a tough one to bring down. I'll give the bitch that much. Killed many of our friends before we managed to corner her. Those damn Angels sure did a number on us though, blasted things."

She doubted they were able to defeat her. More than likely, she ran out of mana before she could escape.

"Is she alive?"

"Aye, could be that she's missin' a couple of teeth, a bruise here or there, and a little on the thin side, but otherwise she's still breathing and talking, last I heard. It's all of her damn followers that be causin' us the trouble. Stubborn little rats that they are, always comin' back for more."

"Then we will be taking her shortly," Leinas declared.

The elf turned to smile at her with his yellow and crooked teeth. "Not before we get our payment, that is."

"We have been instructed to reward you adequately for your struggles…though only as they apply in the capture of Berenice Nagua Sandeni. I shall grant you no compensation for setting Tsoor afire." Leinas stared down at the elf, tired of his sheepish grin and utter disregard for her station. She could easily kill him, or did he fail to understand that?

"That we do for free. Though tis' that cardinal's lackeys that started most of the fires, we just don't bother to put them out."

They found Jugo seated before a windowless temple with marble columns and a bulbous dome that had seen better days. Around him stood a multitude of elves and a couple of humans, each one armed to the teeth with looted weaponry. Some were dressed scarcely and robed in the likeness of a magic caster. A mountain of heads rested a few feet from them, and besides that were the bodies of robed priests, headless and reeking of weeks of decay.

Jugo eyed their party without much thought. His broad shoulders set him aside from the rest of his race while his muscular frame bulged and lay covered in dried blood. He had shaved off all of his hair so as to allow the stumps he had for ears to be seen by all. Bandages covered his left arm and the greater extent of his lower torso and both of his legs. Through the gaps, one could see that the flesh underneath was mottled and charred. Burned flesh released a pungent smell, but no one seemed to mind. Not even Jugo, who all the while refused to let the pain show on his face.

"You went too far," Leinas said, taking note of everyone present. Much to her relief, a significant chunk of her garrison was here. They sat apart from everyone else, firmly straddled on top their horses. Nabe was nowhere to be seen, however.

"It will heal. I presume you're here to take the whore with you?"

"I was referring to the state of the city. Your wounds are no concern of mine."

A young elf moved in front of Jugo, his face contorted in apparent anger. "Hold your tongue human. You're in the presence of Jugo, liberator of slaves and executioner of our former masters."

"I'm in the presence of an outlaw, a thug who operates only with the consent of the Sorcerous Kingdom." Leinas shoved the elf out of her way. He stumbled and fell flat on his back.

"Excuse him. He's young and stupid. Poor fool doesn't know the difference from the sword of his hand from the one between his legs, let alone how to use either." Jugo stood, easily towering over everyone present. His face was still and hard, but his blue eyes became curious when they re-centered on Leinas. "Still, I find it hard to believe that you brought the beautiful princess to grace us. Though it's a pity she didn't want to heal my wounds, told me that cutting off my head would work faster than any magic to alleviate the pain."

Leinas raised a curious brow at that statement.

"Is she inside the temple?"

"No, she was given orders to do this and that and ran to it shortly afterward. Well, not before I was made to tell her a few details about some fools on the other side of the city. She's a small little thing, but I can see why a woman like that could stay beside Momon-dono."

Leinas clicked her tongue.

Jugo raised his right hand and cut her off before she could question him. "Say no more. I understand you're here for the harpy, Leinas. Unfortunately, and as I told everyone else in your party already, she's no longer mine to give. I was ordered to hand her over to someone else. Though I'm sure that he's still inside with that annoying priest and the harpy, no doubt. You're welcome to go and see for yourself, but I wouldn't if I were you. I think it's best if we all wait here."

She was confused. There were very few people who could order Nabe around.

Her forces looked pale as well. Just what happened before she arrived?

"On whose order?" She asked, now unsure of the whole situation.

* * *

The straw on the floor was moist against her fingers.

A pungent odor disseminated throughout the small cell. There were no windows, no furnishings, no bed or mattress, no lavatory, not even a bucket for waste. She was left to rot away in this miserable place. Absolute darkness enshrouded the quarters, barren of any source of light. She couldn't see her fingers, no matter how close they came to her face. If not for the sound of her breath and the stench that permeated across her skin and up her nostrils, she would have believed herself to be dead.

 _Death,_ she affirmed, _death would be a release_.

A weighty feeling fell upon her, prompting her to rest her head against the cold, damp stone as the husky smell of urine engulfed her. Valiantly, she tried to keep her peace and resist succumbing to the dire straits of the situation.

Though she could not see, closing her eyes brought a strange sense of reprieve.

Her mind drifted to the temple that rested high above her prison cell. Ancient, the edifice had stood to greet the rising sun and mellow under the gaze of the stars long before the founding of the Slane Theocracy. It predated the arrival of the Gods and was rumored to be one of the first structures to be revamped and formerly dedicated to their glory. However, there was an undeniable corruption to it as well. For nearly a century, it paid homage to their memory as a single, divine entity while simultaneously reducing each of the six to mere essences that, though considered equal, were ultimately held to be inferior to the whole.

Under such esoteric teachings, the Gods were stripped of proper worship.

Later deemed false, such doctrines were eventually opposed and regarded with little favor among the rising elite who argued the contrary. The new guard of the faith insisted that each God was not part of a single body, but an individual, a celestial being worthy of exaltation and deification of their unique character. This schism ultimately developed into open conflict and resulted in the defeat of the old guard. Naturally, the oral traditions varied as to the extent of the debacle, some testify a bloody affair that stopped short of civil war while others told of a more peaceful transition. Either way, the doctrine upon which most of the earlier temples had been founded upon slowly retreated into obscurity, thus allowing the rise of the Pax Qeokrati, which held onto the very present.

Berenice held such stories in high regard. Part of her devotion went into researching the events of the past. She had traveled across the vast majority of the country in her youth, thoroughly entranced by the mottled traditions of the faith. Still, she had not always bequeathed the same respect to the more archaic customs and teachings, for she did consider some to be dangerously close to being heretical.

 _It was folly. How much of value did I deny myself?_

Indeed, she may never have the chance to visit those sites again. Seeing the temple grounds above had proven her foolishness.

She remembered the columns of pure, white alabaster and the deities engraved into the gypsum. The Six Great Gods appeared majestic and powerful, almost as if the current war never was. Never in her life had she been so mesmerized by the beauty of the Gods. Months ago, she devoted hours into the cleaning of the temple and did not allow herself to stop until every statue, and every corner of the sanctum was left completely pristine. So absolute was her devotion that not even the blisters on her hands managed to dissuade her from her task.

How she yearned to see them once more, if only for a moment, if only to relish in their glow but for a second and forget the hell her life had become.

 _It is folly, you fool, surely nothing but grime remains._

Berenice rubbed the tears from her eyes, barely swallowing a sob. She would not grant her captors the joy of seeing her despair, be it spiritually or bodily.

When she kept carefully still, the pain in her legs did not hurt as much, so she tried her best not to shift positions more than need be. Ascertaining the time that had passed since her imprisonment was something that was beyond her comprehension. Marking the walls was impossible. Her hands were unbound, but the darkness was too immense to be able to discern shadows from tricks of the mind.

Once more, her eyes opened and closed, but to no avail. Sleep was increasingly challenging to come by, and when it did come it was a frightening thing. For when she slept she dreamt, peacefully at first, but the nightmares would always follow, always cast her to hell, a hell of blood and shattered hopes. Unfortunately, the alternative could be even worse. When she was awake, all she could do was think fondly of the past and entrench herself in a pit of nostalgia. Then the thinking would start, and it wouldn't take long for her thoughts to deteriorate into nonsense and prove crueler than her nightmares.

Time was at a stand still. Days turned to hours, hours to minutes, minutes to seconds, or so it all seemed.

Talking aloud was not helping. By now most of the strength had left Berenice's voice, leaving only a rasping sound that made her stomach churn.

She fought to drive the madness away by conjuring up beacons of light that have long since grown dim. Raymond was still out there, she told herself, gathering up the last remnants of their forces for a decisive blow. The Dragon Lords would not stand idly by either; surely they would rise to thwart the Sorcerer King's ambitions. Past adversaries or not, she could not fathom to believe that the Agrand Council Alliance would allow such evil to threaten the continent. Now was the time to strike, while the armies of the Sorcerous Kingdom lay invested in the south, the Alliance would recognize this strategic opportunity and strike from the north.

 _It is folly, Berenice. How long has the war gone on now? How many years? How many people dead? No one is coming. Raymond is most likely dead, the children with him._

She recalled what Ginedine had once told her. His dusty brown skin reflected the candlelight as he broke the news to her in the late hours of the night. "The Gods help us," he whispered. "The Black Scripture is lost," he said with an uncharacteristically weak voice. "How did things turn out this way?"

 _We failed them, Ginedine_. She had wanted to say. _We blinded ourselves to the truth for far too long._

Berenice could no longer tell sleep from reality. All the memories of her youth kept creeping back into the darkness.

It was the year of the dark sun, and she was a mere twelve years old, full of vigor and mischievous pretenses. Her family had chosen to venture to the capital and enroll her in advanced ecclesiastical studies. She could see the bright blue of the cloudless sky, and smell the pollen in the wind as it tickled her nose and brought the puffiness to her eyes. Warm days were plentiful, and the sight of people from all the sects flooding the streets was mesmerizing. She remembered how her mother scolded her for the wrinkles on her dress and the way her father laughed in merriment at it all, the joy on his face when her registration became official. He boasted all the way out the building of how she was to be the first Sandeni among the future elite, and how she would bring great honor to the family name.

She remembered her baptism, a majestic cloak of fiery red hanging regally off her delicate shoulders, kneeling on the marble floor as they all took their vows to serve their particular God faithfully and honor the remaining five for the rest of their days. Afterward, the Cardinals blessed their names and prayed for a lengthy life for each of them. All six denominations then dispersed into their crowds as each took care to welcome all the young faces into their respective sect.

Fulfillment coursed through her after the entirety of the ceremony had passed. She also felt completely exhausted and decided to politely decline the invitations of her friends to celebrate well into the night. Excellent wine and prime dishes were all used to try and sway her otherwise. But the Sandeni name granted certain stubbornness to its descendants, and she was no different. She retreated to her private quarters, neatly taken off her celebratory garments and immersed her body in a pool of soothing warm water. A soft mattress came only after reciting her prayers. Only then did she embrace sleep.

That night she dreamt of the family home she was forced to leave behind. Her father had passed before her baptism, and so she had felt his absence immensely. There were nights during her childhood that were overcast by thunderstorms and raging winds, times where sleep eluded her, and her mind became wrought with fear. His strong arms would capture her in a loving hug, whispers of reassurance would reach her ears, and his soft voice would drive away the darkness when he began his prayer. She could hear those words on the night of her baptism; so vivid and surreal she could almost reach for him.

 _"By the light of burning sun, God, thy fire we seek."_ He would say. _"Toiling on knees with embers in our hearts that death cannot touch. With our faith, we light the way, not once turning back. Novel days teach new duties; age makes timeless good uncouth. Upward we seek and forward we fall, not once turning back. Though the evil one's reign, who but we to keep your truth abreast, for the fire reveals the path untouched. Though night falls, the sun rises all the brighter. Upon the world, they seek and curse. Yet, the light sways the future, and behind the flickering flame lays the darkness still. And behind the cruel unknown, soars our God in the shadows, keeping vigil, keeping watch, above his embers."_

Berenice reached out her hand to take hold of the embers in the shadows, but they rose and vanished around her. She saw two grow in the distance, luminous as the sun but cold as death, cruel and merciless. They rested in empty sockets, and she knew, that at last, he had come. The world dimmed, his fingers grasped her head and clawed at her skin, cruel and merciless.

Blood had stained her vision before she awoke, trembling in the dark, the embers nothing but shadows.

 _All is lost._ Ginedine had whispered.

"Gods, I'm losing my mind," Berenice wept. "Please spare me," she pleaded, but no one deigned to answer.

Voices began to sprout in her head soon after, and for a moment she believed to have gone entirely psychotic. But the voices were not in her head, she realized. From outside her stone cell came the rattle of keys and chains. Then, the door she had forgotten existed creaked open, permitting a sliver of light to grace her surroundings finally. Four torches came into view, and their combined glare made her squint.

"Gods be kind," she croaked. Was she finally being rescued? Did Raymond and the rest of her followers finally liberate her?

"Not so, I'm afraid," a voice replied. The same figure tossed Berenice a leather skin.

The article fell deftly on her lap.

"Water will suffice in kindness for now. Be sure to drink as much as you can, my dear."

Slowly, her eyes adjusted to the change in visibility. The human male before her was slightly taller than she was. He wore a dark, violet robe that stopped short of the ankles. His face was plump with round cheeks and narrow eyes that seemed to pity her. Slumped shoulders granted him an air of humility, as did the gentleness of his voice.

A mask if there ever was one, she managed to think. She did not believe in the calm and subservient façade.

His hands rested gently against his stomach, the long sleeves of his robes hiding them from view. Behind him were the torchbearers, all of them elves with swords in hand, at the ready for whatever trick they assumed her to try. She could see their stubbed ears, a lasting signature of their former enslavement. Only now, she was the prisoner, and she was not too far-gone to miss the animosity radiating in the air.

"Drink, Berenice."

His name came back to her then.

"Fidem…tell me, for how long?" She said groggily after she finally found her tongue.

"Long enough for you to have forgotten our previous conversation, it seems. I no longer associate myself with that name. Dumalus Agri is all I am now."

Berenice's fingers fumbled with the leather skin. "You abandoned your baptized name…how could you stoop so low?" She remembered now. He was a part of those who betrayed humanity to the enemy, the ones who had sold their souls to that monster in hopes of gaining its favor. Still, her throat was parched, and aching for relief. She clumsily brought the skin to her lips and tried to swallow, not entirely displeased at the thought that it may be poison.

 _Death…would be a release._

Sloppy movements, coupled with trembling fingers, caused most of the liquid to slip down her lips and onto the floor. She felt like vomiting what little went down her throat.

"You don't know how much it pains me to see you in this sorry state," Dumalus said sadly. "The Cardinal of Fire," he shook his head disapprovingly, "a shame that this will be how I remember you, covered in your feces…drenched in your own urine…drowned in nothing but decay—just like the rest of the country. Your hour has come at last, old friend."

His boot bumped against what remained of her distal, lower extremities. All of her toes were gone, courtesy of the army of elves who had managed to capture her. Healing spells had initially stopped the bleeding, but her captors hadn't like that. So they hacked off the remainder of her feet up to her mid shins, leaving nothing but bloody, purulent stubs that were beyond salvageable. She didn't have the mana or the mind to cast spells anymore. All of her focus now rested on survival, if only long enough to see that her sacrifice had not been for naught.

"T-the children…"

"Still gone. Your little show gave them ample time to escape," he told her. "We have not been able to find them, nor will we, I suspect, at least not in the ruins of this country. However, Jugo is insistent that some of the children were left behind in the Theocracy. You should thank me; for if that is indeed the case, I will strive my best to make sure that the Holy Sepulcher gains custody over them. Though, I am ranked rather low on the ladder. I have no power in deciding their ultimate fate." He leaned slightly forward intently, "I hope you understand that the game of cat and mouse is over. God seems to have grown bored with the whole charade."

An image of twin embers materialized in her mind at the words, and her heart caught in her throat.

"No, for the love of the Gods do not let that monster have them," Berenice begged, and her arms reached for his robes to plead her case, but Dumalus pulled away easily. Her head swam with uncertainty, the water too much for her starved body to bear. "Raymond! I can tell you where Raymond is, but only if you promise me to let the children—"

"We know where he is," Dumalus sighed. "Apparently, the upper echelons of Sorcerous Kingdom knew for quite some time now. Though it's no longer a secret, mind you. Why I wouldn't be surprised if the whole continent knew of his location. Still, I am surprised he managed to slip past the undead unnoticed…he's as capable as the stories say."

That shook Berenice to the core. She made to stand, forgetting that she was no longer able to. She didn't do so much as straighten her back against the wall before she became dizzy.

"If…no…that can't be right. Why would—"

Dumalus frowned. "For the same reason, the war was only recently declared over." The priest looked at her curiously, tilting his head. "The undead and the rest of our subjects have not spent their time in vain merely chasing children. The Slane Theocracy is no more, Berenice. All the major cities lay razed, the temples purged, and the ordinary people lay dead or enslaved. Though a few do rejoice at the clemency granted by God."

"The God be merciful," spoke the Elves, each lowering their head at the mention of their liberator.

"You see I have no doubts that this prolonged ordeal was meant to test humanity. You and your lot were wrong. Humanity is not the pinnacle of creation, merely just another stepping-stone in the grander scheme of things. This land will rise once more, but not under the gaze of fools. The faith of the Holy Sepulcher will take on this responsibility. We will guide humanity and the rest of the world towards a whole new era." Dumalus talked as if in the middle of a lecture, dry and clear-cut. "We will all have our roles to play—even you, old friend."

Berenice studied the traitor's face, seeking truth but coming across only madness. No, perhaps these were also lies and the children had all gotten away? She needed to know how long they had kept her here, barely feeding her and tending to her wounds for the sole purpose of drawing out her misery. And even if only one child remained behind, she must find and help that soul before the enemy did.

She could not die before then, no matter the cost. This service was to be her final task that the Gods entrusted her with, and she meant to fulfill it. The determination to do so fueled her, but she mistakenly let it appear on her face.

Quickly, she played the last card she could think of, "I-I still have followers…devout men who could lead you to hidden treasures if I ordered it. I'll make a deal with you, let me go and—"

That seemed to amuse the cleric. "Are you still hoping to escape? My, you have lost your wits, haven't' you? To think I would allow such a thing is proof of your inadequacy as a Cardinal. No, perhaps you've finally begun to lose all of your capacities in earnest. As for your men, well," Dumalus smiled thinly and gestured to the elves. "Some of our friends are currently entertaining your disciples in a skirmish north of here. I congratulate you on managing to keep such a large force hidden from the scouting parties. You must be proud. They are giving Jugo and his bunch a splendid beating, last I heard."

The thought of victory swelled Berenice with a sudden surge of hope. Her combined force was much stronger than the elves stationed in the city. Some of them were magic casters capable of casting third tier magic. They would break through the elves with ease and rescue her, then take her to Raymond and the children, somewhere safe where she could care and teach them the truth of their lineage. Years would pass, but eventually, power would awaken within all of them and grant them the ability to save humanity, of that she had no doubt.

The Gods had foretold it in one of her dreams.

"Ah, but I don't think you should dwell too heavily on such matters. You see, Lady Rockbruise is said to have engaged them as well. I'm sure her force will make short work of your friends in quick fashion." Dumalus gave a long, weary sigh. It was a gesture from a man who carried a great sadness upon his shoulders. "I remember my baptism. Unlike you, I did not have the privilege to meet the Cardinals. Like most of the population, I had to settle with the ceremony being conducted by my local priest. He was a drunk and entirely devoted to his carnal desires more so than anything else. Why once he even brought a whore to the temple and later boasted to me in secret about how she drowned out the voices of the Gods. He was a vile creature, to be sure. Regardless, how I wish he could have baptized you, so you could also hear what he whispered in my ear after it was all said and done. But…I don't think it proper for me to say it in front of a lady now, least of all a Cardinal. A shame, his advice may have saved your life as it did mine."

"My men will not lose to a mercenary. The Gods have plans—"

"—For humanity? Oh, I do wish I could indulge you further, friend. Alas, I only have so much time to spend with you, and time is ever short. Now, would you please tell me this," he leaned dangerously close to her, to the point where she could see the maliciousness of his eyes, "just how many children did you and Raymond have in your care?"

Everyone waited patiently for her reply.

"…It is folly; I will never help you."

"Even if your fate were to depend on your answer? You may believe that there is no hope, but there's no such thing as a hopeless person. Such people yearn for death, but I'm sure there must be something within that heart of yours that could compel you to answer me. Save yourself, friend. Death will not be kind to you."

"I do not fear death like you do," she spat, not noticing the door crack open further. "Kill me; I will die with dignity."

"Kill you? My dear Berenice, your life is not mine to snuff out. Nor is it yours, for that matter, so don't make such pretentious remarks. Only God can grant you freedom from your misery."

Something changed in the atmosphere; an inauspicious air saturated the cell, to the point that Berenice felt it suffocating. Everyone else in the room was kneeling, and she could see their shoulders begin to tremble. They felt it too; an aura of mortal danger was upon them.

Footsteps rang throughout the cell, and Berenice laid eyes on the source of all the dread.

A monster, that was the only way to describe it. It gave the appearance of a black-armored knight from hell. The lit torches only worked to enshroud the being in a fiendish light even further.

This thing was no Death Knight, but something far more sinister, she felt. Twin embers floated high above her, keeping watch. She couldn't help but forget how to breathe.

Its voice was that of rotted instruments, cruel and merciless.

"My master desires your presence—alive."

* * *

Nabe made her way to the entrance of 'Golden Nectar,' two Knights hot on her heels. Lewd noises came from the open windows from the top floors as she reached the front. The main door was small, large enough for a single person to venture through at any given time, and had a wooden panel near the top.

The whole building was unsightly and in need of significant maintenance. In the past, state officials used it as a vocational center for divine class magic casters. Now, however, it was a base of operations for humans that had helped Jugo seize control of the streets. Normally, she would have no business in visiting such a nest, but her orders were clear. The people inside had failed to abide by the will of her master and kept some questionable children from being handed over to the Sorcerous Kingdom, presumably with the motivation to seek greater monetary compensation for surrendering the beings in question.

This act was a great sin. To go against her master's wishes was unforgivable. The mere thought of such vermin being allowed to live made her murderous intent flare.

The beautiful princess knocked only once, the sound reverberating loudly through the solid, wooden door.

A second later the panel slid to the side to reveal a pair of glaring eyes.

"Who the hell are—"

By now the knights stood behind her, looking over her shoulder. They witnessed the expression of the eyes change drastically in the course of a couple of seconds. It started with irritation, lust, confusion, and, finally—blatant terror.

It was no surprise to either of the knights, as Nabe's beautiful appearance was renown throughout the nearby nations. Some had even secretly sketched portraits of her and distributed them to willful buyers, either for informational purposes or just pure fantasy.

"Tick," Nabe accused as she kicked in the door, knocking it entirely loose from its hinges. The man behind it fell back, momentarily covering his eyes from the flying splinters before rolling over and, in a terror-induced frenzy, stood to run.

At least, that's what the Knights thought he tried to do.

A hitherto virgin steel sword quickly found its mark. The blade impaled the man from behind before he could call for help.

"Stay here. Make sure no one leaves through the front door," Nabe ordered, pulling her sword from the limb body. She doubted the front was the only exit point. However, the shadow demons would quickly apprehend anyone who tried to flee. Additionally, they were also stationed all around the nearby streets as an added measure.

"No one gets away."

"Y-yes!" Came the speedy reply of the two men standing behind her, more than a little surprised.

The battle maid didn't care if they died or not, but for appearance purposes, as well as for carrying any children she may find, she was ordered to bring them along.

Before anyone arrived to explore the sudden commotion, Nabe shot forward, determined to fulfill her task. She walked down the main corridor, up the main stairs, and ignored the moans that emanated from the closed doors, as well as the confused glances offered by a few of the female humans and elves she passed along the way.

When some ventured into the front entrance behind her, they screamed, practically alerting all of the residents. And to be sure, people of all sorts started to emerge from closed doors, some with little to no clothing covering their naked bodies.

She continued to ignore all of this. Her disgust would have to bear it for now. Still, people of sorts came into view; some were even bold enough to strike.

Nabe struck one man who brandished his sword against her with the back of her hand, not once slowing her pace as he was sent crashing into the wall nearby. He slid to the ground, like a puppet whose strings had been cut. She reached the end of the main hall and stopped in front of a door more embellished than the rest, then kicked it down.

A handful of men and women sat around a rectangular table inside, playing what appeared to be a game of cards while some of the women sat comfortably in the men's laps. Stacks of gold and silver coins littered the room, and a mixture of swords, war hammers, and spears lay against the wall and a few of the chairs.

"Well, don't you have a pretty little—"

The man paused, and instead focused on the frenzy of people that ran away in the background. His eyes hovered to the bloodstained sword in her hand and back to her face.

 _Found you._

"Swords! Get your swords! She's a magic caster!" He yelled.

Nabe used her free hand to flip the table over with tremendous force, sending most of her opponents flying in different directions. Next, she grabbed one by the throat and slammed his head against the wall. At this point the rest had regained their ground and armed themselves while a few of the women cowered in the corner, too afraid to try and push by Nabe to escape. Judging by their lack of proper attire, Nabe did not presume to think of them as warriors.

A loud scream reached her senses, as one of the men came at her with a war hammer.

From her perspective, he moved incredibly sluggish. He didn't even appear to be using any form of martial arts.

"Tch," she expressed in annoyance.

Nabe ducked to avoid the horizontal strike. Using the hilt of her sword, she thrust it upward into the man's chin, before kicking him in the abdomen and once more sending him flying, this time through the adjacent wall. Everyone else in the room winced as they heard a distinct cracking sound coming from his neck.

Nabe frowned in response, his sheer audacity at insulting her master never once left her mind. His death had been far too merciful.

"You bitch!"

The man, who had initially spoken to her, roared as he swung his sword downward. Nabe evaded easily, witnessing the blade pass a few inches harmlessly from her face. When he missed the first time, he quickly swung again, to which Nabe once again sidestepped flawlessly. She deftly lifted her sword and cleanly cut off his hand, sword still in its grasp. He immediately retreated backward, his screams echoing throughout the building.

"Hiiiii! My hand! Help me!"

In fear, the remaining men backed off as if they finally understood the reality of their situation.

A crackling sound made all of their hairs stand up in dread.

Nabe pointed her index finger at the man from earlier, tired of his obnoxious screams. His appearance matched that of the description Jugo had provided her with, as to whom the leader of this band of imbeciles was.

For a mere instant she thought fondly of her master, and the possible words of praise he would offer her for coming this far. It wasn't that long ago when she would have a hard time remembering the names of trash, let alone the appearances of those she had never met.

"[Lightning]"

A blue light encompassed her form before shooting outwards, striking the man clean through his body. Momentarily overcome by the flash of magic in the enclosed space, all the occupants shielded their eyes, daring to open them only after a loud thud rang across the otherwise silent chamber.

One of the women nearly fainted when her eyes met obsidian ones. Nabe grabbed her throat, lifting her a few inches of the ground.

"You…what do you know about any children staying here?" She demanded in a calm tone.

"I-I don't—"

"Then you are of no use."

Her limp body fell the floor an instant later. Dead.

The men stood frozen in place. Not sure if to charge her when she gave her back to them. But most of them now clearly sensed that something was not right with this person. She wasn't afraid—at all. She wasn't even a little nervous. Her powers were not something they could match. That fact made most of them want to break out into tears.

After a few silent moments that seemed like an eternity, one of the men spoke in a loud voice.

"N-Nabe-sama! …Is that right?" He asked with more than a fair share of trepidation, silently praying to God that his suspicions were on the mark. "You're l-looking for information on the children, correct? The ones Jugo was searching for!?"

Nabe narrowed her eyes but didn't interrupt him.

"S-spare my life! I'm the only one here who knows anything! The rest are useless to you. Feel free to do with them whatever you like until you fill your heart's content. But I'm valuable!"

A horrified look spread across his former acquaintances. He didn't care. If Nabe was here, then Momon mustn't be too far behind, he thought. His best bet to keep his life would be to play it safe and cooperate. The information he had on hand was not worth his life. Plus, even if he did speak and Jugo found out that they had crossed him, he wouldn't come after him. And if he did he would just flee as far away as possible. It didn't' matter where, he could figure that out later if the need arose, but right now he had to save his skin.

Nabe looked pensive for a moment but seemed satisfied when no one contradicted the man's words.

"Downstairs! The kids are downstairs in the basement. All of them are alive. I have the key! I-if you spare me, I'll gladly give it to you—"

"[Lightning]"

The man didn't have time to express his surprise as he was engulfed in a mixture of blue and white light a second later. His body fell shortly afterward.

"I won't use magic on the rest of you."

The men and women flinched, not sure what to do or how to respond.

"Be grateful. The Supreme One has promised you all as gifts for my little sister." Nabe explained in a dulcet tone.

* * *

They came upon yet another corpse a few meters from the hilltop.

A black-steeled cage incarcerated his form.

It swung beneath the limb of an oak tree whose branches lay barren of any mementos of autumn. Or of life itself, for that matter, for the wood was charred to the core, struck dead by a lightning bolt.

Alongside the muck-laden road, the rusted metal swayed eerily in the wind, creaking menacingly with every motion. Like clockwork, the shadow cast by the mesh of flesh and steel continued to turn back and forth ever so slowly. Crows and ravens alike had worked on the occupant's face, leaving behind nothing but bone and rotting flesh. His legs had managed to slip through the space between the rusted bars and dangled but a meter from the ground, a fact the wild beasts of the woods had not failed to notice. Only rags remained below his knees, along with a few personal articles that lay scattered and partially buried in the mud.

Enedel walked at a leisurely pace beside the road, her left eye studying the poor creature's skeletal remains with care.

"He's an elf, that one. We must be careful. There could be danger up ahead," warned Nym, his face taut with genuine concern.

"He wouldn't be the first we've seen. Is the carriage still lagging behind, Nym?" She asked him, not wanting to turn around after passing the stranger in the tree.

Nym removed his hood and turned his head. He peered down the hill and followed the road as it carved a path between the trees. "Yes, though I can no longer see it. Maybe it got stuck in the mud by that pond we passed earlier. Shall we wait for them?"

Enedel shook her head without a second thought. "No. I prefer not to be seen with them for now. Come, I can spot the inn from here. We'll rest there for now and see what we can learn."

"Will you want to cross the lake on this night?"

"Not before the others arrive. Plus, I am rather famished, a hot meal and a warm bed will do us all some good."

"…Assuming there's any to be had, that is," Nym replied, though he followed her all the same.

The sun was low in the west by the time they reached the inn at the top of the hill. Weathered and beaten, the three-story structure appeared almost dilapidated. If not for the candlelight and commotion coming from within, one would assume the old thing to be as dead as the land around it.

Beside it rested the lake, its waters glimmering black and green, and as bright as an overcast sky was serene. When they reached the edge, however, Enedel kneeled and quickly undid the straps around her head and right eye, but only after making sure that Nym gave her the all clear. She splashed her face with the dark water and tried her best to wash off the mud acquired while on the road as best she could. Wet fingers ran through her sun-streaked hair and undid as many tangles as they found. It was dangerous to do this here, in front of an inn with people inside. Nym, as well as the rest of her escort, also covered their ears but had no need to hide their eyes, only she did. And she wanted to let it catch some fresh air as the rest of her skin, if only briefly.

Truthfully, the inn was bigger than she had expected. Travelers on the road had mentioned it to be three stories but failed to comment on its sheer girth. A vast sprawl of a place, she could imagine it easily housing over a thousand men. Turreted, it was apparently constructed with a militaristic touch rather than a civil one. Rough-cut planks lead from one of its sides and over the muddy shore to a small dock. Unfortunately, there were no signs of any vessels, big or small. Across the mass of water, far off into the distance, she could just make out a red blanket of tents covering the opposite shoreline amidst the thick fog.

"That's our destination for tomorrow," Enedel told Nym as she fastened the straps, making sure they covered an eye and both ears. "Let's see if we can rest here for tonight. I think it would be best to face them with a rested mind and a stomach filled with food."

They found a servant girl exiting the inn with a bucket in hand and a broom in the other. She was a young human, dressed in a raggedy maid uniform that appeared too big her size, her fiery red hair matched her freckles, and her plump habitus made one think of an overripe tomato, threatening to burst.

"Guessing you both are wanting a room?" the woman asked upon noticing them.

"More than one—"

"Can't do. Inn's full to the brink with knights, and we're expecting more come daybreak. You're welcome to camp in the woods further down the lake if you like. There are a few of your kind there already."

Nym frowned. "And what exactly are we to you, human?"

"Freed elves, what else?"

"Then show us proper courtesy," he replied.

"Hmph, taking the collar of a dog won't make it any less of an animal."

Enedel knew this would lead them nowhere. "We did not come here to argue." She was disappointed that they would go without a roof over their heads yet again, but fighting would only cause trouble. "What about food? We have the coin and would appreciate a hot meal." An alluring smell was drifting from the inn, one that made her stomach twitch in anticipation.

"Freshly cooked lamb is what we're serving the human soldiers, roasted over an open flame, with mushrooms and peppers, as well as some soup on the side."

"A few slices of lamb will do for us, along with some fresh drinking water. Does that sound reasonable? Perhaps, we could also secure some for our companions down the road?"

The woman's face contorted. "Here's your drinking water," she exclaimed, her arms working to thrust the bucket forward just enough to jettison the liquid towards the lake.

Judging by the smell of ammonia in the air, Enedel guessed as to what it was.

 _I washed my face...oh dear._

"I already said the food is for the _human_ soldiers, a treat for a hard day's work. The priests picked out the lambs themselves, the last of them they were. We have none to spare for your kind."

By now, Nym looked about ready to slap the woman senseless but was stopped by his companion's soft touch on the shoulder.

We're not here to cause trouble. Enedel mouthed, hoping to calm him down. He was a proud man and too irascible for her to ignore.

"We understand. Then, can you tell us anything about how to get across the lake? I was told boats ferried people to the other side…and that the soldiers don't take it kindly to those who venture overhead with flight magic or take detours around and through the woods."

The woman appeared to consider them for a moment and was quick to notice the sword on Nym's belt. "They don't take kindly to armed elves, neither. You'll have to surrender your sword once you make it across, assuming you can pay the fee, twenty-five gold apiece. The boat arrives early in the morning."

Surprise flashed over the young elf's face.

"What? You said you had the coin, didn't you?"

She did, more than she cared to divulge to this woman. Still, Enedel thought that charging such a fee to be a bit unsettling. It is hard to imagine that anyone but freed elves or pardoned humans passed through here, and she doubted that either would have the requested amount.

For the past few weeks, she had traversed a sizeable portion of the former theocracy, and she had seen nothing short of a blight of death sweep across the land. The elves, though freed, had little recourse to fall back on that did not involve theft or murder to obtain essentials. Many had banned together to make a myriad of small parties that were increasingly unruly, and some spread more grief than any of the conquering armies, be they human or undead. Things only became even more miserable farther south, where the complete absence of a governing body had yielded a state of anarchy.

Though some undead and human knights were present, none were particularly interested in establishing order to the southern lands. Fees such as this only served as a catalyst for further chaos from a starved people.

"Yes, we have the coin, but twenty-five gold a piece…is there no other way across, truly? Or perhaps we could be offered a discount? We have a lot of people with us, you see."

"You could always try to swim across. Though I wouldn't recommend that a little thing like you to try it. Undead serpents are lurking in the deeper parts, always on watch for their next meal."

 _The water is too tainted for that to have ever been a viable option,_ she thought, remembering the contents of the bucket from earlier.

"Who sets the price?"

"The army does," the woman answered thinly, "the one across the lake."

Enedel did the math in her head and came up with three hundred gold coins, which was far more than she had planned to spend. The color drained slightly from her face as something else occurred to her.

 _That's still not including the carriage…oh dear…oh dear, oh dear._

Gold was something they had in abundance…for now. Before she departed the Great Forest of Evasha, she had requested ample reserves for their mission but received only a parcel of that. They could not afford to splurge the gold so carelessly. The more they spent, the less they would ultimately have to offer as a gift to the Guardian Overseer. She could not risk endangering the safety of her country because of such a thing.

"Take it up with them if you feel the price is too high, but I'm warning you both. The general's knights have no patience for such petty matters. Trust me; you lot are better off just paying the set price." She swept her broom at them both to shoo them off. "I've already given you enough of my time. There's no place for you here, and we can't be expected to feed every poor soul that passes through here. The lake is full of fish, and you'll find others like you further down. Adventurers, if you believe them." Her tone made it evident that she did not. "Off with you, I have work to do."

With that, the pair of elves set off down the shore.

Nym was the first to speak. "I should have slit that woman's throat for treating you in such a manner. If she knew that you—"

"—Don't say it. Right now, I am a liberated elf and so are you," Enedel breathed, clearly exasperated. "Twenty-five apiece…that can't be true! How is anyone able to afford that!? The lake isn't even that wide to traverse in the first place! What sort of cold hearted person would ask for such a sum!? Ah, this is not okay. It would be atrocious to waste so much money on a little boat ride. Hmm, as I thought. I have to find another way to get us all across without gutting our pockets."

Nym nodded as she continued to berate the listed price. As always, he tried his best not to chuckle when she became preoccupied with money.

"Even so, would it not be best to wait for the others near the inn? Freed elves can be quite troublesome. I rather not let any of them get close to you."

"That may be, but I still have many questions about the army and so forth. Furthermore, I'm curious to see if they are adventurers."

The Adventurers did not prove too difficult to find. Nym caught sight of their fire flickering between some tall trees and the lake. Here the air was crisp and the temperature cold. They approached them carefully, ready to fight or flee at a moment's notice. Three men squatted near the fire, passing a bottle of unknown liquid between them. Their horses were resting a few meters calmly into the brush. Next to the animals lay neat piles of arms and armor, as well as other travel gear. A much younger man sat apart from the other three, his back against an oak tree. Finally, an elf girl was bathing in the shallows, completely unfazed by the idea of doing so in public.

Enedel could sense Nym grow tense beside her at the unusual sight.

 _You're such a stupid man._

If the so-called adventures were holding the girl against her will, he would surely try to save her. However, she was prepared to stop him before it came to that.

She wouldn't jeopardize her country for a whore, after all.

"Pardon us, gentlemen," Enedel called out in a cheery voice. It was not wise to sound hostile to armed men, especially if some of them could use magic. "I am Ilmadia Grera. My friend here is named Ailluin Perkas. We seek safe passage across the lake, and we were hoping to share your fire for tonight?"

"…Ilmadia-san…those words can have a different meaning." Nym warned.

A stout elf of old age rose from his seat to greet them. Gray hairs covered his scalp while a thin beard studded his chin. "Greetings, Ilmadia-san…and, Ailluin-san? Oh, so you decided to keep the names given to you by the old country eh? Come, you are both most welcome."

Enedel felt relieved. It was always a gamble to use elven names. Some former slaves would no doubt take pride in disowning the names forced upon them by their former masters. Others bore nothing but ill will toward their kin in Evasha for having left them to despair in captivity. Some even went so far as to blame the elf kingdom outright for falling into the enemy's clutches in the first place. In fact, she was sincerely startled by how many elves in the theocracy shared this belief. Hence, to use the names from the great forest could thus be seen by some as casting one's support for the elf king, which was dangerous.

Luckily, these people did not seem to care about such things.

"May I ask what happened to your eye?" The old elf inquired, curious.

"My former owner thought my tongue was too loose. But since I only had the one he was afraid that cutting it off would diminish my worth. So, he decided that since I had two eyes, I could do with losing one."

It was a safe story, and one she had stuck to for quite some time. Though it was tempting to embellish it further, she resisted the urge to do so, for the sake of consistency.

"A terrifying experience, lass. I am Paeral Duro, the magic caster, and leader of the adventuring party, the Forgotten Sons. The two young ones next to me are Orym Virlen and Hastos Yelxidor. Asleep under the oak tree sits Goras, that's all he's ever told us. And, hm, yes, in the river is Meira, just Meira."

Nym picked up on the name immediately. "Meira-san…does she know were here?" He spied her naked form from the corner of his eyes, but there was no lecherous light within them.

"Sadly," confessed Orym, a short, thin, but fit looking elf with long, flaxen hair, "though she is already an adult, none of us here have had any luck in persuading her to do otherwise. Some beatings just really shake a person to the core, I suppose." Orym's cloak was dirty and frayed about the edges with puncture holes littered throughout the material. A crude looking ax lay fastened to his back. However, neither he nor anyone else of the Forgotten Sons wore a metal plate around their necks.

"What happened?"

"Best you keep your curiosity to yourself," interjected Hastos. He appeared to be in his prime but was of ample girth.

Enedel had never seen such a fat elf.

"She's not exactly timid. Ailluin-san, was it? I have no doubt she'll tell you if you ask her directly," said Orym, keeping an eye on Meira, who seemed oblivious to the newcomers' arrival.

Nym scoffed at that. "If that's the case why not just tell me now?"

"Because we came here seeking their help. We will not be rude," said Ilmadia with a stern voice before facing Paeral. "I apologize on behalf of my friend. Hearing elves being mistreated by humans still sends him into a frenzy."

"Think nothing of it, lass. We are not easily offended," he gestured kindly with his hand, "please sit down and join us for dinner. We will be here until mid afternoon tomorrow if what Briseis told us ends up being true."

"Briseis?"

Paeral nodded while he prepared their share. The stew was simple with nuts and oats and served with a side of old bread.

She accepted it with gratitude and, while it did not make her mouth water as the food from the inn had, she could tell the meal was well prepared, judging by the pleasant fragrance reaching her nose.

"One of the maids at the Inn. She's a beautiful lass, a little hard to us elves but she means well. Anyhow, she told us that a large chunk of the army would be moving south starting tomorrow, four whole legions, I heard. If we're lucky, we'll reach the other side by nightfall."

Ilmadia failed to hide her surprise, and she mentally cursed the woman from earlier for not informing them of said fact. "Four legions!? But, I mean, ahem, isn't that half of the Sorcerous Kingdom's army? Why would such a large force move to the south now? Don't they usually stay in the north?"

The war between the Sorcerous Kingdom and the Slane Theocracy had started years ago when the latter invaded the former's territory. At that time, the Slane Theocracy, much like the rest of the human world, was convinced that Ainz Ooal Gown had met his demise at the hands of Jaldabaoth. They meant to capitalize on the fact and liberate the city of E-Rantel from the undead. Although it was deemed a land grab by the other two human countries, neither the princess nor the emperor had moved fast enough before the Knights of the theocracy were at the gates of E-Rantel.

Of course, that's as far north as the Knights would ever reach.

In a short amount of time, the theocracy was pushed back and forced into a solely defensive position. However, the theocracy proper did not last long. And though the war was still officially ongoing, nothing could be further from the truth. For years the Sorcerous Kingdom had bided its time and merely let the country systematically fall into disarray. No one knew for certain as to why that was. Nonetheless, if four legions headed south, there must be a significant reason as to why.

Orym smirked. "Haven't you two heard? The war was officially declared over a week ago. It won't be long now before the whole south of the country is under the thumb of the bureaucrats as it is in the north."

"It's not necessarily a good thing for us though. We earn our keep by traversing the south for the merchants and adventurer's guild. Once the bureaucracy establishes itself down here, people will just hire regular hands. We'll be out of an excellent source of income for sure."

"Money isn't everything, Hastos," corrected Paeral. His weathered eyes reflected the light of the fire, earning him a sage-like appearance. "After so much death and destruction we should count our blessings that this ordeal is finally coming to a close. There will be plenty of work afterward. None of us should worry about finding employment."

His soft voice made Enedel give the wise elf a closer look. "How long have you all been adventurers? And how come none of you wear your metal plates?"

"I was wondering the same thing," joined Nym. "From what we understand, adventurers in the human countries are ranked based on their level of skill. Copper is the lowest grade while Adamantium is the pinnacle standard in your line of work."

"You two have apparently never traveled north of here," Hastos declared. "The Sorcerous Kingdom's army isn't too fond of adventurers these days."

"…I don't understand."

"Ailluin-san, what Hastos is trying to say refers to the revolts in the former Kingdom of Re-Estize and Baharuth Empire. You know, way back when the Slane Theocracy invaded."

Nym nodded, but no one of the Forgotten Sons appeared to buy that he understood.

Fidgety, Ilmadia could only hope that the intelligence her country had provided her with was accurate. As liberated elves, it was excusable to be ignorant on certain matters, but too much ignorance, especially in subjects dwelling in common knowledge, would undoubtedly raise suspicion as to their actual identities sooner or later.

Their new acquaintances began to share dubious looks with one another.

"I see," she began cheerfully, "if I remember correctly, the temples in the empire rebelled against the emperor, as did the adventurer's guild, right?"

"Right. A somewhat similar situation broke out in Re-Estize as well. That's why there's a lot of bad blood between the army and the guild. They fought each other back then, you see."

 _Success!_ Mentally cried Enedel, for having regained some of their credibility. All the while she resisted the urge to clench her fist in victory.

"Even though it's been a few years, the two groups don't always see eye to eye. The army likes to boast about their loyalty to Ainz Ooal Gown back then, and the two new guilds have a lot of work to do to prove their worth."

"Needless to say that they are always trying to one-up one another. Eh, could be worse for us though. We established ourselves in E-Rantel, so we can more or less go around without anyone accusing our guild of treachery behind our backs. It's the poor saps from those regions of the country that have it hard."

"Pff, they still give us shit for being elves."

"Many of _our_ kind give us shit. The elves left in the south are the worst of the bunch. Why remember the time Orym got kidnapped for showing off his plate?"

"Give me a break; I got drugged! And the proper word is abducted."

"Serves you right for trying to flirt in a temple."

"You invited her!"

"For questioning, idiot. Not so you could try and look up her skirts."

"Who brings a prostitute to a temple!?"

The friendly chatter continued between them. It was a warming sight, and a far cry from the many kilometers Enedel had traversed in the recent weeks.

"Then, the plates are a symbol of your status within the Sorcerous Kingdom. Aside from keeping the relationship with the armed forces benign, do you also wish to avoid attention from the elves in the south?"

In other words, even between freed elves, there's already a social division of sorts.

"Precisely. Ah, but don't worry. The two of you don't seem to be the types that look for trouble," said Paerla.

"Thank you. Sorry to intrude on your evening. I do have one more question, though. How far is E-Rantel from here?"

"Are you looking for work?"

"More like a place to call home."

"Hm, I see. E-Rantel is a marvelous city, there are plenty of jobs and the people are friendly. You could buy land in one of the two new zones, but the price may be a tad inflated with everyone wanting to move there. Without a good paying job, it will be impossible in the long run. Unless you get a loan from the state, but then there's the interest rate to consider as well. Let's see, do you know what you want to work in?"

"Umm, I can organize documents and manage finances rather well."

"So like a receptionist or a banker, huh?" The old elf surmised out loud.

"Ohhh, getting a job at the bank is a sweet deal," said Orym. "All you do is sit around all day and make sure that the numbers are right. Though, it would be hard to get in without an apprenticeship, or help from someone influential to help you out."

"I don't mean to boast, but I'm splendid at handling money. If possible, I would much rather work at a bank than as a receptionist."

Paerla appeared interested. "It's not common for a human to allow an elf to administer finances of any sort. That said, what part of the theocracy are you two coming from?"

Ilmadia had already prepared an answer to such a question.

"—She doesn't look like she was born in the theocracy," declared the elf girl from earlier. Her hair was still soaking wet by the time she reached the fire's glow. A large robe now loosely concealed her body from the cold air. Mostly, that is. The wind would on occasion reveal her scarred abdomen; it looked almost as if someone had taken a knife and carved a message on it.

The female members of the elf race could become quite attractive. It was not uncommon to hear stories of women treated as sex toys by humans. Some of them were bound to have sadistic tendencies.

Even so, one could see that this elf was friendly with these men as she sat down easily next to them.

"They are both different from me. I was born in the theocracy, like Hastos, Orym, and Goras. These two are like you, Duro-san," said Meira. "They come from the forest, home of the wicked king."

 _Not this again._

Enedel bit down on her bread to hide her irritation.

Auilluin snorted. "What does a person, who has never been to Evasha, know of its king?"

The air grew surprisingly tense. The lax atmosphere from before was long gone.

"Nothing," Paerla agreed. "And I hope she never learns. But I've lived there long enough to know that the elf king is not someone I would ever wish to bend my knee to again." He paused and dared Nym to say more. When he didn't, the leader of the Forgotten Sons continued, "he sat on his throne while his people did all the work. We were the ones who defended our land against the humans and protected our young. I doubt he cared how many of us were killed or captured. It was always a game to him. He meant for us to die while he slept around and sipped on his wine. He's not worthy of your respect, lad. Ainz Ooal Gown is the only one we plan on bending our knees too."

Enedel could hear the soft crackle of the fire and feel the flies crawling on her skin. She slapped at them and glared at Nym to keep his mouth shut. Still, Paerla's protective nature just now gave her an idea as to how to diffuse the situation.

"I was born in Evasha," she confessed when it became evident that no one else would break the silence, "I was captured around the time the Holocaust Scripture started their advance, and later sold to a wretched man. He would bind my arms and legs and slide his tongue over…over my lips." She paused, allowing time for everyone to grasp her meaning. Finally, "I may not have suffered for as long as all of you, but one day with his fingers roaming over my body was enough."

A hush fell.

"…One day is enough," echoed Paerla solemnly, as sincere as he had ever sounded.

By now the mood was bleak. Judging by the faces around the fire, Enedel imagined that all of them were taken back to times when they were still slaves, back when they were at the complete mercy of their master's whim.

 _Taking the collar of a dog won't make it any less of an animal._

"…I hope you chopped off his tongue…and his fingers too," said Meira. She appeared to have suddenly grown weary of the men around her. Her skinny fingers fidgeted with her robe until she eventually managed to capture it in such a way so as to reveal her abdomen to everyone present, her breast, and nether regions securely out of sight.

Enedel was unsure as to what she was trying to do. Still, the scars across her skin seemed strangely familiar.

 _Writing? Oh, my…but, I can't recognize any of the—oh, I see…tch, how crude of you._

"It's written backward," she deduced, earning a nod from Meira.

Nym studied the text, which was not easy, considering that it appeared to be the work of a child, and frowned before reading it out loud.

"Bitch," he read, and then paused to ask her, "but why is it written backward?"

"So that I may never forget what I am," she answered, turning to spy the lake.

All of them followed her line of sight.

The waters were as dark as ever, but when the current grew still, and when the wind lay dormant, they could all see the skies above for a fleeting moment, a reflection.

Almost everyone offered her soft whispers of encouragement, Nym included.

Enedel only chewed on her bread as a response.

* * *

Aura carefully placed a small slice of cake into her open mouth. All too eager to welcome the pastry, her tongue happily glossed over the sweet treat. Rows of perfect teeth then descended and ascended in a pincer-like fashion upon the defenseless morsel, effectively revealing its soft and gelatinous center. The substance oozed out freely into her mouth, adorning her taste buds in a rich, velvety coat.

"Ahhh…delicious," softly declared the dark elf in tempered ecstasy, "so good!"

Aura smiled brightly at the remaining cake as if it had passed a sort of trial. She could already feel the saliva pooling in her mouth in anticipation for what was to come.

There was no lack of treats set on the table before her. Desserts of all sorts were at her complete mercy. The only difficulty she faced now was deciding what her next target should be. Should she try the chocolate covered strawberries? Or, perhaps, the caramel layered ice-cream cake? Then again…would it not be better to choose something that would work synergistically with the cake in her mouth? That is, to augment the flavor would be better than to start from scratch, right?

For a second her hand faltered in space—but only for a second.

 _Eh, I'll try one of everything first._

In the end, the cylindrical peach jellies were the next victims. Grabbing more than a handful, Aura managed to fit an impressive number of them in her mouth. In an instant, her cheeks bulged and stretched as her lower jaw struggled to accommodate the various treats.

"~Ara, ara, if you're not careful you'll end up ruining your figure."

Aura's expression immediately turned sour at the words. Her mastication froze midway as if seriously contemplating the warning.

"Although, I doubt it could get much worse than it already is." Shalltear Bloodfallen twirled a strand of her hair around one of her nimble fingers, enjoying the other guardian's irritation. The smile on her face was an indicator that she was genuinely enjoying Aura's inability to offer opposition.

Nonetheless, she still managed to glare back in response.

"~Oh? Don't be upset with me. I'm just reminding you so that Ainz-sama doesn't have to waste his time lecturing you again about moderation," said Shalltear while she brought a cup filled with tea to her lips. A sweet fragrance filled the air, and it stimulated her nose. She savored the scent and cherished the sensation of the warm liquid as it traveled down her throat. It was not as good as the tea that Albedo served at their tea parties, but it was far from plain.

Meanwhile, the guardian of the sixth floor wished to offer a swift rebuttal after the previous jab at her figure. However, her mouth remained preoccupied at the moment. Furthermore, she was in the Supreme Being's office. It would be unforgivable on her part if she were to soil this holy place with food crumbs in an attempt to speak hastily.

Also, she couldn't help but think about what Shalltear had said.

In his infinite wisdom and kindness, her master had explained to her the importance of eating a balanced diet so that she may mature into a healthy adult.

Per the discourse, eating foods of all types was acceptable, so long as they did not contain certain ingredients or any drugs, or anything that was even remotely suspicious. Aura did not believe that the foods of the new world could poison her, but since Ainz had been the one to teach her this valuable lesson she listened with the utmost seriousness. Of course, anything made within Nazarick was okay. There was only the matter of getting the proportions right.

Peering at the contents resting on the table made her think.

Simply put, every food item was a dessert of some sort. There were very little fruits, grains, or vegetables. Aura tilted her head in disappointment when she realized that there was close to no variety. This menu was not negligence on her part, as she would never take Ainz's words lightly. Rather, she planned to eat more of the other food groups at a later time, throughout the course of the day. After all, the master did not specify if he wanted her to eat a balanced meal every time she sat to eat.

Or was that the underlying intention of his words?

Then again, he had seen her eat this way after his lesson and had not seemed displeased. Plus, could she trust Shalltear, of all people, to understand the master's intentions?

 _No way._

"Oi, Shalltear," Aura began after swallowing the last remnants of food, "be careful not to spill your tea."

"There is very little chance of that happening. Please remember that I am well versed in proper etiquette. You see, Aura, a real lady, never causes a mess, and especially not in the private chambers of her beloved."

"Hehe, you say that, but hasn't your overconfidence gotten you into trouble before?"

The sound of a teacup lightly clattering against a saucer rang out. Her tea was half finished, but Shalltear could still make out her reflection in the dark liquid. "Hmph, what are you getting at, Aura? Are you insinuating that I would carelessly cause a mess for Ainz-sama?"

Before Aura could tease her further, there was a knock at the door. None of the maids were currently present to inquire as to the identity of the guest. However, soon afterward the door opened, revealing the person they had both been anticipating.

"Oh, it's you Demiurge."

The devil walked in after carefully closing the door. He had a smile on his lips and appeared to be in a good mood. As one of the intellectual jewels within Nazarick, his efforts always seemed to earn him high praise from the master. Recently, he was rumored to be conducting a plethora of experiments on the fools that had opposed the will of the Supreme One. Aura and Shalltear did not know the details of said tests, but they sounded crucial. For Demiurge and Ainz would talk about the progress made passionately during the guardian's weekly meetings. Albedo would also join them in conversation on occasion, and the words "offspring" and "Player-kin" would usually surface.

"Indeed. I am happy to see the two of you are already here. This attention to a meeting is much better than last time."

"Hm, I made sure she was on time." Aura volunteered.

"I appreciate it, Aura."

"Oi, you two should blame the big-mouthed gorilla for not sharing! I wanted a kiss on the cheek too!"

Aura piped up at that. "Ah, you have to work super hard for that reward. But, Albedo has only received it once, right?"

"No! She said—"

"—The two of you can continue to discuss this topic at a later time," Demiurge ordered. "Shalltear, do try your best to focus."

"I know already!"

Demiurge's eyes landed on the sweets and then went back to the two of them. "I'll have the two of you finish up your meal quickly. Then, as you were both told, Albedo has set Ainz-sama's plan into its next phase. I have already confirmed the details with him, as did Pandora's Actor. He will join us after the country's finances are adjusted."

"Ooohhhh, does that mean there will be three of us?" Aura had asked before she began her assault on the desserts.

"Mm~, if it's within Ainz-sama's plan I have no complaints."

"Of course, but I'll be sure to explain it properly. Now, pay close attention, Ainz-sama revealed some last minute details."

* * *

A/N: I know. It has been a long time. For that I apologize. Hopefully, the longer length helps make up for that. I planned on posting this piece sooner, but I got sucked into Horizon, Zelda, and Persona 5. The rest is history. As always, I big thank you to everyone for taking the time out of your schedules to read this piece. Constructive criticism is always welcome. That said I hope to not take nearly as long for the next one, but no promises.

I hope you all have a great day!

PS: Season 2 confirmed!


End file.
